


Lights

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is in love with Eames. Eames is in love with Arthur. Eames is married. Now what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part I

It was as perfect as it was going to get.

Arthur's jaw ached. The dull pain started towards his ear, radiating along the side of his face, stopping at his chin. It came from both sides of his face but he didn't stop. His upper lip was shielding his top set of teeth as he leaned his head forward, sucking with great care on Eames' cock. He had been at this for minutes at a time, if he had to guess, he'd say five or so. His hands held the base and he was sure there was excess saliva dribbling down his chin and onto the hotel sheets. But he didn't stop. He didn't want to stop, despite the pain and the embarrassment of drooling all over himself, he didn't want to stop. He was addicted to the taste of him, to the feel and weight of him on his tongue, in his mouth, filling his senses so even later on, possibly the next day if he did it right, he would be able to taste him. He kept going until Eames practically had to pry him off and get him up on the bed.

Then came his idea of reciprocation.

Arthur wiped his mouth off as fast as he could, laying on his back, his legs far apart, his feet resting on the mattress as his knees were drawn up as he watched him. He couldn't turn away, despite his embarrassment of being so vulnerable and exposed, watching him unsnap the bottle of lubricate as he poured the translucent liquid on his fingers, rubbing them together in a small attempt to get it warm before sliding them between his legs, pushing at his tight pucker. Arthur made a soft noise, but Eames didn't stop, he kept going, rubbing to lube against him, a bit of pressure added as he moved his fingers against him, finally penetrating. Arthur gasped, his eyes rolling back as he shut them, enjoying the blunt feeling of his finger stretching him open. He felt that Eames could do this to him for hours, much like he could suck his dick for hours. 

And it felt like hours before a second finger was added, stretching him, scissoring him open, spreading him apart as Arthur gasped and moaned and did his best to relax, wanting him, wanting as he always wanted him, greedy would be the proper word for it. 

After arduous torture, Eames finally pulled back his fingers and gently eased himself over him, supporting his weight on one hand, the other holding the base of his dick as he pushed forward, nudging him apart, the blunt head opening him up as Arthur hissed a little, biting his lip not to make a sound until Eames was fully inside him.

"Fuck...."

He couldn't resist saying something...Eames felt amazing. He heard him let out a long moan above him and he opened his eyes and saw him, the scruff around his chin and upper lip, thick lips dark from their earlier kissing, the storm of blue-gray eyes staring back down at him. His hair was already a mess, cowlicks going in every direction. His shoulders looked even more massive from his position, tattoos dark against his skin. Arthur reached up to his neck, thick that even with his tapered fingers, he couldn't reach around it.

"Lift your legs up, baby..."

Arthur practically melted as he did as Eames asked, drawing up his legs, pressing them against his sides for a moment before wrapping them around his waist, his toes curling as he pressed his heels against the small of his back.

"Eames..."

He leaned down, swallowing his moan, pressing his mouth to his, kissing him hard, making him dizzy as he began to move against him. He ran his hand through Arthur's usually short and well kept hair, now curling softly at the edges from the sweat as he moved with passion, with strength but still with great care, hearing him moan against him. He moved back slightly to catch a breath of air, gasping against him, feeling Arthur's hands on his arm, on his neck as they stared back at each other, the heavy bed frame hardly moving though the sheets and pillows where coiled and tossed about, the mattress groaning with every movement and Arthur was so hungry from him...

...so hungry.

He felt he could never get enough of him, the way he sounded, the way he smelled, the way he touched him, the way he said his name, accenting over the r's ever so delicately and more over, the way he felt inside him. He moaned when he felt him move and he clenched around him at just the right time, making Eames groan. He felt his own cock throb and dribble precum on his stomach at the sound of his throaty moan and he held onto him tightly, feeling him through every inch of his own skin, every nerve frayed and sensitive and he felt he couldn't last much longer.

"Eames..."

"I got you Arthur...I got you..."

And the scary part was that he did have him. Eames did have him, in every sense of the word.

It was another few minutes before Arthur actually broke through and came, helplessly, loudly, Eames' hand hardly touching him. He felt wrecked as he came, his entire body tense and strung tightly and as the overwhelming feeling of orgasm began ebbing away, Arthur felt loose and relaxed, Eames still going on ahead above him. 

It was this moment, this razor's edge of pleasure and pain that Arthur truly enjoyed, where his body felt it could take no more, yet Arthur would demand it will. Eames watched him, had watched him as he came all over himself, watched as he came back from it and finally when it was apparent Arthur could take no more, he came as well. They had long surpassed the need for condoms and when Eames came it was always inside him, warm and a mess afterwards. Arthur never complained. 

They must have slept for no more then two hours, Arthur curled up against Eames in the hotel room bed. He wasn't sure when the sheets had been pulled over them, when they slept, how they even managed to get comfortable like that. Everything was a blur after Eames had come and then cleaned them up. He could feel the cold air conditioning from the room blowing over his skin, the dim light of the single lamp that was turned on, on the night stand. It was nice and Arthur enjoyed every second of it. When he woke up, he tried to remain as if he was asleep still, thinking Eames wouldn't move if he was still asleep but he felt his fingers that had been stroking over his shoulder stop as he kissed his hair.

"I know you're awake."

Arthur sighed, slowly uncurling, turning upwards towards him. His hair was a messy, curled stupidly at the ends that always made him look a damn sight younger then he really was. Eames loved it though so he made sure to keep at least some of them when he got a haircut. Hair product and pomade became his best friends. He smiled weakly as he slid his arm under his and pressed his head against his chest.

"I slept so well...comfortably. I didn't want to get up."

"We're going to have to."

Arthur sighed and he felt Eames began to shift and try to pull away. He felt himself holding on even tighter.

"Arthur...come on."

He sighed now, as if saying here we go again and slowly pried his arm off him.

"Eames..."

"You know I can't."

"Just one night...one night is all I ask."

"You know it's difficult."

Eames slid out of bed, slowly starting to get dressed again. Arthur felt defeat before the fight started and he sat up, running his fingers through his hair, watching him move about the room as he drew his knees up to his chest, feeling again, naked and vulnerable. Eames had pulled on almost everything again, his button down hanging open around him as he sat on the edge of the bed and tugged on his socks. He then began buttoning up the buttons, Arthur quietly watching him the entire time.

"I'm getting tired of this."

"Arthur, don't do this. It's difficult enough."

He felt his legs slide down laying flat as he watched him finish up. It was difficult and Arthur really was tired of this. As Eames finished, tucking his shirt in, doing his tie up, sliding on his coat, Arthur watched him slip on his watch, the watch he had given him as a gift almost a year ago, he said,

"You need to leave your wife already. I'm tired of this."

Eames didn't meet his eyes yet. He just picked up his wallet and his wedding band, sliding it back on the proper finger as he placed his wallet in his breast coat pocket. The phone was next, that went into his front pants pocket.

"I know, duchess. Believe me. I'm tired of this too."

Arthur scoffed, affection wearing thin as he turned away from him. The mattress dipped from the weight of Eames kneeling over onto the bed, turning his face back to him.

"I love you."

Arthur sighed, feeling the words pierce through any wall he had built, tear down any shield he could have held up. He swallowed hard as he looked down at the sheets clenched in his hands.

"I love you too."

"Give me more time...I'm working this out."

He nodded and Eames gave him one more kiss before getting up again.

"The room's paid up for the night. Just check out before noon."

Arthur nodded and he looked down at his clasped hands, unable to bare watching Eames leave.

It was as perfect as it was going to get.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur no intention of ever being any one's mistress yet that was exactly the position he had found himself in. Everything up to the point where he met Eames had been average, uneventful. He had his family, his friends, his job, it was so typical and boring and mundane. Everything changed about three years ago when his company, a banking firm in the heart of New York's Wall Street, was throwing a Christmas party. Arthur had no real desire to go, but his best friend Ariadne was dying to do something for Christmas and Arthur had told her it was being held at the Four Seasons so she begged Arthur to take her. He caved in and agreed and the two went as a pair. 

While in his social life, Arthur was out, at work, hardly anyone knew his name and that was the way he liked it. At the party, Arthur wore his best black Armani suit, black button down shirt and black tie, Ariadne in a pale blue knee length dress, her hair tied back in a loose, but still elegant bun. After getting their coats checked, they entered the ballroom where all of Arthur's coworkers mingled about. After getting a few drinks at the bar, they walked a little as Arthur looked at her and with a cocky grin said,

"Bored yet?"

"We just got here!"

"I'm bored."

"You would be."

She met a few of his coworkers, all who were surprised that Arthur had a date and then met one of his bosses.

It was there that he met Eames. 

Eames was married to the daughter of one of the higher up's but he was by no means hurting for money of his own. He was one of those high society, well bred son's of money that rooted in England and traveled to New York, Eames' own family coming from a wealthy background. He was smart, he was charming and when he and Arthur met, Eames extending his hand with a crooked smile as he said,

"William Eames, a pleasure to meet you."

Arthur could feel his chest constricting as he heard his heavy, English purr as he swallowed hard and shook his hand.

"Arthur Cohen."

At the time, Arthur didn't know anything about him other then his name and that he was stunning and even though they hardly spoke after that introduction, Arthur was smitten. He and Ariadne kept a fair distance so he could watch him and she teased him. He moved with practiced ease, like something he had done so many times that he could do it in his sleep. His black suit was cut to fit his broader frame across the shoulders, the leg to give the illusion of length though Eames was of fair stature. He wore a dark blue button down that made the blue in his eyes pop from the background of gray and he wore a black tie, held against a gold clip. His hair neatly combed and held in submission by some kind of product and he clean shaven. As he sipped from a champagne flute, full, thick lips puckering ever so slightly, Arthur watched and Ariadne giggled.

"You're so subtle."

"He's gorgeous...how often are English men that sexy in my general space?"

Ariadne sighed as she turned from the bar a bit, checking him out with Arthur until they both snapped back around, Arthur swallowing hard again as she said,

"I think he saw us checking him out."

"This is all your fault."

"You're the obvious one!" She sneered in response.

He sighed and neither one would dare to turn and see if he was still there when all the sudden, Arthur felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as he felt someone sliding up beside him.

"Arthur, right?"

That lilt was unmistakable and Ariadne made up some excuse as she practically ran away, Arthur hissing under his breath for her to stay. Left with no choice, he turned to Eames, clearing his throat,

"Yes it's Arthur, Mr. Eames."

"Just Eames please. I am loathed to be called by any other name."

"All right...Eames."

"Arthur."

It was then that Arthur fell in love with the sound of his name when Eames said it.

They spent the remainder of the evening talkling, Arthur feeling himself falling for him, loving the connection they suddenly had. Around one in the morning, Ariadne tugged on his sleeve and said,

"I'd like to leave."

"Oh...uh sure. Could you get our coats?"

He reached into his pocket withdrew the coat check stub and some money as Ariadne went ahead. When he turned back to Eames, he saw a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"The missus?"

"No, she's my friend."

"Ah."

The interest sparked again as Arthur smiled.

"Could I get your mobile?"

"Yes."

Arthur didn't think twice about giving him his number though later on, he didn't think he would hear from him again.

He did hear from him again. And again and again and Arthur found himself quickly heading down an unexpected road. He told Ariadne after the first phone call, told her after the first date, after the first kiss. He couldn't believe how much Eames was starting to mean to him, how much he enjoyed his company, how easily they got along. It was almost too good to be true. 

Things came to a head the very first night they were to sleep together. Arthur had been anticipating the moment since they met and thought Eames was a gentleman, if not old fashioned for not wanting to rush ahead. As much as Arthur thought that Eames was charming and smart and clever, it did nothing to quell the fact that he was also ridiculously good looking. Arthur was human after all. It had taken days of planning to get Eames to come over but once he agreed on a day, Arthur cleaned from floor to ceiling in his modest, yet very elegant apartment. He bought groceries to make dinner, planning on wooing his..boyfriend? He still wasn't sure about that. He changed his sheets and cursed himself for not buying new ones when he was out. While the roast was in the oven, he showered and changed and came back to make sure everything was fine. Eames came over around nine, as promised, a bottle of very expensive wine in his hands, now in Arthur's as he welcomed him inside. He looked around, admiring it and then catching the scent of dinner.

"You're cooking?"

"Yes. It took you so long to finally decide to come here that I planned on trapping you here."

Eames laughed but something came across his eyes that Arthur chose to ignore. He showed him around, letting him peek at his framed photos of friends of family, run his finger down the spines of certain books, showing him his meager view of the city. Despite it not being the best, it was still nice. They eventually sat down and Arthur served and poured the wine and they sat down for a lovely meal together. Arthur loved the idea of sharing a meal with him. He loved doing things just like this. He hated that Eames' schedule was always far busier then his own so time with him was brief if not altogether infrequent. But the text messages never skipped a day, the phone calls never missed their appointed hour so Arthur was grateful for that much. Once finished and only the wine remained, Arthur set about his goal, slowly sliding his arms around his neck, getting closer to him, longing to feel his breath against his lip as they kissed.

It was so sweet, with just the right amount of pressure. It made his head swim and he felt warmth racing up his entire body. When they pulled away, Arthur smiled softly, pressing himself against him, his eyes heavy with lust as he said,

"Spend the night with me."

It was then things started to fall apart.

Eames moved his arms back, grasping his wrists gently in his hands as Arthur began wondering what was wrong. He had been too forward? Maybe dinner wasn't agreeing with him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Eames shook his head as he lead him back to his couch, the both of them sitting down. He took a deep breath and Arthur worried the entire time until Eames spoke.

"I have to tell you something. Before we progress any further, I want you to know that these past few weeks...have been wonderful. It's given me life I haven't felt in years. Arthur...I really care for you so...I have to be honest. I'm...married. Unhappily so, but nonetheless."

Arthur felt shock wash over him like cold water but he regained himself as he started to pull his hands back from his.

"You call that...honest? You string me along for weeks and now you tell me you're married? Don't you think that kind of thing should have been brought up on our very first discussion?"

"I didn't expect things to go so far. I didn't expect to have feelings for you. You're right, I should have told you sooner but things moved along and I could never find the moment and then time got away from me. But Arthur, you have to know, I don't care for my wife, I've never loved her, ours was a marriage of convenience."

"I don't care! You're asking me to be a mistress...I would never, ever degrade myself as to being your kept boy."

"I'm not asking you-"

"Yes you are! By telling me these things...you want to justify cheating on your wife and sleeping with me. You've made a fool out of me..."

"It's not like that. I had all intention of telling you."

"What, after you fucked me?"

"Of course not! It's why I'm telling you now, before we got any further."

"There is no further Eames. We're done. Get out of my apartment. Go back to your wife."

He stood up and went to the door, opening it and waiting. He couldn't look up as Eames sighed and stood up, getting his coat and leaving.

He was devastated. It didn't help that he still received texts from him, all of them apologizing, begging him to talk to him, asking for a chance to be heard. When he called, Arthur would turn off his phone and then listen to the voicemail, each day, he would tell him how sorry he was, how much he missed him, how he understood why he wouldn't speak to him, but all the same, he wished for a moment.

Arthur didn't want to give in. He didn't want to be his second choice, his mistress, his kept boy, his secret. He would never be able to look at himself in the mirror again. He told Ariadne, begging for advice and she told him the same thing his head told him.

"He's married. You'll end up his mistress."

"I know Ari...just, please keep reminding me."

"You're vulnerable because it's new. Keep at it, soon he'll give up."

But Arthur didn't want him to give up though. And on a very lonely Friday evening, when he called at his usual appointed time, Arthur picked up. Eames was elated to hear his voice, telling him how grateful he was that he would talk to him.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm just going to hear you out."

"That for me, is more then enough. I've missed you...I've missed you more then I can bare."

"I...I missed you too."

"Arthur..."

He felt his heart constrict and Arthur brought his hand to his face, feeling ashamed of the emotions it wrung out of him.

"Please don't say my name...."

"Darling, honey, baby, petal...I'll call you whatever you want."

Arthur smiled despite himself and he knew he was done.

Eames explained how his marriage to his wife was more of a merger between old money and pressure from his own family to get married at his age. Because there was no one in his life worth resisting for, he went along with it, marrying Tallulah. They didn't produce any children, mainly for Tallulah's arrogance and the hell a child would cause on her young, shapely frame and secondly for the lack of affection on Eames' part. Because they didn't share children, they did share everything else, including bank accounts, properties, luxury items, cars, stocks and in the prenuptial agreement, an adultery clause was filed, stating that any infidelities from either one, caused them to loose any share of their mutual properties as well as alimony payments. Eames had never planned on doing anything that could jeopardize his future, his family name so he had no problems signing the prenup. He figured if anything, Tallulah would slip first. Now with Arthur lighting up his once dull and gray life, it was only then he saw how trapped he was. He knew in those few glorious weeks with Arthur that he had developed serious feelings for him, he cared far too much for him, but was afraid of moving forward without knowing how Arthur felt for him and risk loosing it all, in vain.

He didn't have to worry though, Arthur felt the same and after that discussion, despite everything his head told him, he forgave Eames and wanted him back.

It didn't take long for Arthur to truly become his mistress shortly afterwards. He told himself that he wouldn't expect much more, that Eames wouldn't give up his entire life for him. He told himself that every time they had sex but it was harder to believe when Eames looked at him lovingly, when he brushed his fingers over his cheek and into his hair. When he twirled said hair in his fingers, telling him how surprised he was when he saw his hair curl and how much he loved it. But most of all, how he called him all those silly, yet loving endearments, yet when he came, he would say Arthur's name. 

Eames would some times come over, mostly on Fridays and Arthur would make him dinner and they would talk and then sometimes watch a movie before going to bed. But Eames would never spend the night, saying he couldn't, his wife would know if he did. Every time he left, Arthur couldn't stand to watch him go and then he would hate himself for caring for this man who was married. He hated himself for becoming the very thing he said he would never be.

But most of all, he hated how he still had the hopes of all this changing.


	3. Chapter 3

In the first year, Arthur was free. He was convinced this was a lark, something fun and his first, initial feelings of Eames where all just smoke and mirrors. He was heavily in lust because aside from the great conversation they had, (so long as they avoided the subject of Eames' marriage) the sex was mind blowing. Arthur couldn't even remember the last time he had such amazing sex, the orgasm always left him quivering, gasping for air, his mind foggy as if he had just woken up from a drug induced haze. The way Eames touched him left goosebumps all over his skin, made his temperature rise and he was nearly ashamed at how easily he would spread for him when they were together. 

Arthur dated during that time, knowing what he had with Eames was frivolous. He saw lots of guys during his off time from work and when Eames was too busy. He went to parties with Ariadne, clubs, coffee shops and he always managed to pull in a date for the following evening. However, it never went ahead any further then that date, Arthur got bored half way through and promised to call and never did. 

By the end of that first year, Arthur had seen Eames a handful of times and had not once spent the night with him. He was ready to call it quits and not have something like a married man hanging over his head so he could move on with his life and not keep something from his best friend. One night, after meeting Eames in a very nice hotel room and sleeping with him, Arthur watched him get up and head to the bathroom and he got up this time too. He pulled his underwear on and followed him, watching him wash his hands, still naked and unabashed. 

"So...I should go."

Eames shut off the water and picked up a small folded towel beside the sink as he dried his hands and looked up at Arthur through the mirror.

"You don't have to. We could sleep still."

"No, I mean I should go completely. This has been fun and all but...I can't keep sleeping with a married man. If I ever wanted to get involved with someone else I can't because I have to explain that on certain nights, I have to go see my married lover. So, I'm done."

He turned and headed back to the room, picking up his clothes so he could get dressed as Eames followed him.

"I don't want you to go."

Arthur scoffed a bit.

"I know you don't. My ass is wonderful. But seriously, find someone else. I'm not cut out to be a mistress."

He started to lean over to get his pants on when Eames stopped him, making him stand back up as he faced him.

"Arthur...I care for you. This isn't just fun for me."

"Could have fooled me."

"I love you."

All arguments and quips died in his throat. It was not a response he was expecting. He didn't think Eames could love him, he didn't think he would. He wasn't worth the risk of losing everything...for him. He wanted this to remain fun, pointless, just sex...he wanted to rail against the idea of falling in love with him, knowing it would just further complicate things so he dated and wouldn't look into all Eames' actions and words any further then face value because he knew if he did, he would set himself up for heartbreak.

"That's cruel of you to say just so I won't stop having sex with you."

Eames made him sit, the grip on his arm strong so Arthur would have to strain to break free, but not so hard that it pressed into his skin and he felt himself move with the grip as he was made to sit on the bed again.

"It's not just sex. I've always cared for you, always...if I hadn't I wouldn't have begged you to come back to me the first time around. Being with you this long...it made me fall for you. I love you...and I can't stand the idea of not being with you."

"You'll complicate everything...why would you complicate everything?"

"It wasn't my intention."

"You're married."

It was his last refuge in this discussion. He had nothing else to hide behind and he needed something to defend himself with so he swung wildly, hoping that something would land.

"I know. But I don't love her. I never have."

Hearing that made him weak. He stopped flailing about and now he had nothing. He was exposed again and he was finally forced to meet with the fact that he had been struggling against. He looked at him, seeing the truth in his eyes, being just as exposed as Arthur was.

"I love you too..."

The second year came around and the affection Eames bestowed on him was almost overwhelming. He made more effort to see him during the week, still not spending the night however. He called and talked for hours when he couldn't see him. Occasionally on Fridays, Eames would book a hotel room in the Waldorf, the Ritz-Carlton, the New York Palace, the Carlyle and have Arthur spend the weekend there. He would come and go throughout those days, leaving before it got too late, coming back early the next morning. They would have dinner, breakfast and lunch there and make love all day and most of the night. While it wasn't an ideal situation, Arthur still loved it and he loved the weekends he could stay in a hotel room, waiting for Eames to return. He tried his best not to think about what Eames was doing, where he was going on those days and he always had to remind himself that Eames did not love his wife, it was all a marriage of convenience, nothing more. 

However, on a Saturday morning after they had breakfast, Eames had to leave and he promised he would return around dusk, to go ahead and order dinner for them. He kissed him and said he would be back soon and that he loved him. Arthur waited and the afternoon wasn't bad. He showered, changed his clothes, went out for lunch with Ariadne, again giving her no clue as to what he was doing, they got coffee and Arthur returned to the room, seeing it had been cleaned up. He then watched some TV to kill some time and then around dinner time, he ordered room service and waited, expecting Eames at any moment.

The hours began to drop.

Arthur texted him, asking what was taking so long. Eames said he was held up and he apologized profusely, promising he would be there soon. 

Arthur ate alone and as he did, he began to realize that, this is what he had been reduced to. A mistress, waiting for the married man to pull away from his wife to come see him. He would always come second, third probably considering Eames was passionate about his work. By the time Eames did show up, dinner had long grown cold, Arthur fell asleep waiting, his cell phone still clutched in his hand, the TV on but the volume low, wearing his silk pajama pants and no shirt. Eames brought him flowers and woke him, ready to ask for forgiveness and instead was greeted with a fight. Seeing the flowers made Arthur feel like a jilted lover and he threw them to floor, saying he was sick of this, that he was furious, that he was tired of coming in second or possibly third.

"Please...Arthur, calm down..."

"I will not calm down! You had me here all day, waiting for you and I stupidly did! Then you come here with flowers to try and placate me? You really think that would be enough?"

"It was just a gesture..."

"All you ever do are gestures! I'm so tired of this...I should have never let you get away with so much."

He pushed past him, grabbing his travel bag from the chair against the wall and then rushed into the bathroom. He locked the door and working from his anger, got dressed as fast as he could, pulling on his jeans and a t-shirt, yanking on a sweater over it, cursing when he realized he left his sneakers out in the room. When he pulled open the bathroom, he saw Eames standing there, looking stricken and sorry and for a moment, Arthur felt horrible and wanted to forgive him. But he steadied himself, walking over the flowers, crushing petals purposely as he grabbed his sneakers and began to put them on.

"Arthur..."

The way he said his name still affected him and he closed his eyes, shivering a little.

"Don't say my name."

Eames walked over to him, waiting for him to stand up.

"Petal...love...please don't do this. I love you...I'm sorry. I tried to get back as fast as I could but I had family obligations."

"So I'm fourth then."

"You're not forth. You're first, I put you above everything else."

Arthur scoffed and then sneered at him as he put distance between them.

"You really think I'm going to believe that? First? What after your wife, your job and your family? I'm tired, Eames. I love you too but I'm tired of this, of waiting, of being last. We have to end this. I can't do this anymore."

"I need you...please don't leave me. I love you."

"If you love me, then leave your wife. Make me believe that I'm not last."

It was something Arthur had done his best to not say. But he was at his breaking point and being made to sit and wait had dawned on him and forced him to see what he was and what he would remain to be if he didn't ask Eames to do this for him. He saw the look on his face of shock, because he had never asked him to do this before. His silence and failure to respond was all Arthur needed.

"I didn't think so."

The holidays began afterwards and Arthur went home and spentThanksgiving with his family. He returned to his phone after a long weekend seeing over twenty text messages and three voicemails, all from Eames, all of them saying he loved him, he missed him, please call him. 

Arthur deleted everything.

He worked, he did overtime in order to avoid having to come home and be alone. When December came about, he skipped the Christmas party his company threw and instead he and Ariadne along with a few other friends went out of town for Christmas, Arthur again left his phone at home. When he returned home, there were still messages on his phone. He couldn't lie to himself no matter how hard he tried and no matter how he repeated to himself that he was a mistress and Eames would never leave his wife. It didn't stop him from missing him desperately and from aching to pick up his phone or answer his text messages. He skipped doing anything the day before and after Christmas, not feeling up to it. On New Year's Eve, Ariadne called him all day, trying to get him to come out and do something, but Arthur wasn't up to it, declining every invitation. He chose to lay on his couch with Chinese take out and a bottle of wine, watching the events unfold on a screen rather then go out to the city itself. He drank and ate and ached and as the news gave warning that the countdown was going to start, he heard a knock on his door. He pushed himself up from the couch, thinking it was Ariadne, being stubborn as he pulled at his robe, not bothering to look presentable. He had baggy gray sweat pants on, one leg yanked up to his knee and a white, raggedy, worn shirt that he had already spilled wine on, barefoot and his hair a mess. As he sighed in annoyance, yanking open the door, he was shocked to see Eames there instead of his best friend. He felt like sobbing and his hand tightened on the door knob, his mind telling him to slam the door and send him away.

"Arthur..."

It was all he had to say as Arthur threw his arms around him, pulling him inside, kissing him, his heart beating furiously in his chest as Eames held him, both of them stumbling inside as Arthur kicked the door closed behind them, in the background the countdown starting towards the new year.

"I love you...I love you...I love you, I miss you..."

Arthur heard him, mumbling it against his lips and Arthur said it back, missing him so badly. He held onto Eames, pressing against him, kissing him hungrily as they landed on his couch, Arthur pushing off his coat, Eames helping as they undressed quickly and made love right away. It was the first time they didn't use a condom as well. 

When it was over, the TV now nothing more then background noise, both of them in varies states of undress as Eames rested on top of him, holding him, his fingers carding through his hair as Arthur had his eyes closed, his legs still pressed against his sides. He sighed and for once in months, his mind was silent and all he could focus on was how Eames felt against him, how he smelled and how much he missed that, how much he missed him. When he felt him moving as if he was getting up, Arthur opened his eyes, reaching up to him and holding onto him.

"Stay the night. Just this once...please."

He felt Eames relaxing against him as he tilted his head down and kissed him. When he pulled back, he nodded.

"Okay."

In the morning, Arthur woke up early and made Eames breakfast. He was sure he would have to leave soon but he wouldn't let him leave without eating something first. He felt happy as he cooked, making pancakes and coffee, not thinking about anything except for how Eames stayed with him, in his bed and he was still sleeping as he cooked for him. It wasn't long before he heard Eames coming into the kitchen and Arthur looked at him and smiled. He was back in the clothes from last night, his black dress pants and his dark blue button down now wrinkled, the cuffs hanging loose, the top buttons open. He carried his coat and tie in his hands, his shoes already on.

"Hi...you don't have to leave yet right? Breakfast is almost done."

Eames smiled as he rested his coat on one of the chairs at his table.

"No, not yet. I'll eat."

He went up behind him, kissing his cheek and held him until he finished cooking. Once finished, he served the pancakes and the coffee and they ate. It was nice and Arthur loved it but now he was worried about what this meant. His anger from before was still there...he still didn't want to be a mistress, but he loved Eames. When Eames was finished, he set his fork down and picked up the mug, taking a sip of coffee as he then set it back down and looked at Arthur.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"These months without you...I was a mess. I hated only hearing your voice on your voicemail. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He looked down at his fingers, toying with them as Eames picked up his coat again and reached into the pockets as he withdrew a blood red box, gold familiar script on the top. He presented it to him and Arthur took it, just admiring the words Cartier on top as he slowly opened the box to reveal a velvet box inside and he only brushed his thumb over it for a second before opening it and seeing a platinum band inside, a ring of diamonds embedded in the slender band. He felt his other hand coming to his mouth, covering it as he gasped a little and when he looked back up at him, Eames smiled a little.

"You told me that flowers wouldn't be enough before."

"You didn't have to...this is too much."

"I meant it as a Christmas gift but since I didn't see you until now, I apologize for it being late."

Arthur laughed a bit, looking back at the ring in the white, plush lining of the box.

"Idiot."

"Arthur...I'm leaving my wife."


	4. Chapter 4

As easy as Arthur had hoped it would be, he knew it wouldn't be.

Long after they had established something of a relationship, Arthur knew he was a mistress when the rules were laid out. Arthur was never to call, only text. Tallulah could not find out about them so they couldn't go out anywhere, just Arthur's apartment and the chosen hotel of the weekend. When Arthur went to the hotel, Eames would usually text him where and what room number so he wouldn't even have to bother asking the front desk for a room number or key. Very obviously, he couldn't tell anyone. Arthur rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Right, as if I would be proud to say I'm sleeping with a married man."

He knew mainly how to hurt Eames in return and when he was angry he did it often. Words were his best weapon, to remind him how he was treating him, how he made him act, like his mistress, his well kept boy, his secret. But then Arthur would hate himself because he would allow it. 

The issue of money only came up once and it ended very badly. 

While Arthur was nowhere near to Eames' comfortable lifestyle, he wasn't doing bad himself. He had a nice apartment in a nice side of Manhattan, wore nice suits, ate fine food and knew good wine. He splurged now and then on shoes, silk ties and ridiculous cuff links that he knew he didn't need but made his suit look good, but it was his money that he worked for so he felt entitled to do so. But it didn't mean that now and then things got tight. One week, he had to pay all his usual bills and an unexpected expense popped up when he lost his glasses and now had to pay the doctor a visit and be fitted for new frames and then Ariadne begged him for one hundred dollars to pay for a parking ticket.

"You don't even own a car!"

"I was driving for a friend of mine, I was running an errand. I thought I would be in and out so I parked in front of hydrant."

She pouted and pleaded and swore she would pay him back, her own financial situation far more stressed then his own and so he loaned her the money. By the time he saw Eames, he had already overdrawn on his neat and tidy budget and was worried about how he would get groceries this week. He would throw everything out of whack of he spent money now and he would never dare dip into his savings. Eames saw him fretting over his account on his laptop, trying to balance out some numbers, trying to move his money around so he didn't throw off his planning. 

"I could just give you some money if you're so hard up for it."

He had meant no ill will by it but Arthur was furious. He closed his laptop and left the kitchen, going over to him in his living room.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I know you have a budget you don't want to break, you're spread thin right now and you're worried. I can give you whatever you need."

"Oh you can just give me what I need huh? What, it's not enough that you being here is a huge secret but now you want to give me money to pay my bills?"

"Why are you being so irrational? I'm offering to help and you're taking it as insult."

Arthur had taken it as insult. He knew enough that mistresses where kept and while he had no dignity anywhere else, he would be damned if he let Eames give him a dime to pay his way. Gifts where one thing, his life was something else entirely.

It was an ugly fight that ended with Arthur making him leave and not speaking to him for a few days. When he calmed down enough, Eames apologized, apologized for something he wasn't even sure of and begged Arthur to speak with him again. And he did and so the issue of money between them never came up again.

Because Eames was married and was well known among Manhattan's social elite, as was his wife and both families, they had been expected to produce children. When they didn't, they invested in material things instead and because of that, Eames had to pull apart a web that was rolled into knots over the years. Worse off, he had to do it in secrecy. His lawyer, who was also one of his friends from Oxford, consulted him. He was shocked when Eames came into his office one afternoon, unexpected as he stood from his desk and said,

"Eames, what an unexpected surprise."

"I needed to talk to you Yusuf and it's important, more over, crucial."

Yusuf offered him a seat and after making sure the door was closed, Eames sat down across his old friend's desk and sighed deeply.

"I want a divorce."

Naturally, Yusuf was shocked. He had been married for years, without complaint and also without love. It dawned on him then why he wanted a divorce.

"You've met someone..."

Eames nodded.

"I never loved Tallulah, she and I, we hardly see each other. And this was fine before...but I have met someone...Yusuf, I fell in love."

"What's his name."

"Arthur...Arthur Cohen. I want to be with him...but I'll never be able to without all this over me."

"Eames, even if you were to get a divorce, you wouldn't be able to trounce all over Manhattan with him. I'm telling you this as your lawyer, you're a well known, influential, wealthy, gay man. The front page would destroy you. Even if the story broke after you were divorced, the rumors that you were seeing Arthur before would haunt you. You would ruin your reputation, your family's...probably Arthur's."

"I've been doing a damn fine job of keeping this a secret so far."

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"Three years."

Yusuf was impressed.

"How did you manage that?"

"I'm known, not famous. My divorce would have a blip on society page and it would be over. I would carry on with Arthur as I always have only now, I could be seen in public with him...I could go out with him and no one would have to know what he means to me. I wouldn't have to out either one of us."

Yusuf leaned back in his chair, looking at Eames, seeing him in his finely pressed suit, his hair neatly combed and he looked the same as always had only now, there was a light in his eyes and he was sure Arthur had put it there. He was right in a sense, so long as the divorce didn't become a huge scandal it would start and end smoothly.

"What about Tallulah? Who's to say she wouldn't make a fuss?"

"As long as I left her with at least half, she would be fine. I just need to save my name and my family's name sake from this. I can't be divorced with her knowing I cheated on her. I would be ruined."

Yusuf agreed.

So began the long, frustrating task of Eames having to do all this behind his wife's back all while telling Arthur. 

"It will take some time...but Arthur, I swear it, I'm in process of doing this to leave her. I love you...I want to be with you."

Arthur was speechless. He wasn't sure if he should believe him, to give him some kind of distraction just to shut him up for a while. But he so desperately wanted to believe him, so he did.

"You're....you're really leaving your wife for me?"

"Yes."

"What about your family?"

"That's why I have to be so careful. Meeting with my lawyer and seeing you are all things I'm cautious about."

Arthur looks down. He looks down at the ring in the box and he felt scared. He felt scared that Eames was doing all this for him...all of it because he asked him to. He pushed the box away from him as he then swallowed hard.

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to leave your wife."

Eames was more then shocked.

"What?"

"You don't have to do this. You'll loose everything because of me. I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are. Arthur..."

He moved from his chair, getting closer to him, grasping his slender hands in his own.

"I love you...I'm madly in love with you. Everything I'm doing right now is for you...I want you, I want to be with you. You're worth this effort...please, believe me."

Arthur finally looked up at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He couldn't find the proper words after that, he kissed him instead. As Eames started to get up, he pulled Arthur with him, stopping their kiss for a moment as he picked up the box and took the ring out, sliding it on his right hand ring finger.

"It's a place holder. Once my divorce is final, you can switch it over."

Arthur laughed a little, a small smile showing up on his face, dimples marking the sides of his mouth. Eames instantly kissed them, always loving his dimples, which just made Arthur smile more.

They made love. It's the slow, easy pace that made Arthur fall head long into lust with the man, feeling completely overpowered and weak to his touch. Eames was the only one he had ever done a lot with, the few and far between lovers of the past, as infrequent as they were could never bring Arthur off the way Eames could. He moaned as he felt his strong fingers on his hips, guiding him to move on top of him as he held his wrists for support. He looked down at him, seeing him sweat, hearing his grunts and groans, how his name fell from his lips as he rode him.

"Eames..."

He gasped, clenching tightly as Eames' fingers bruised his skin, his thighs tensing as he bounced slightly, sweat trickling down the side of his neck, across his brow, his cock bouncing against his stomach. He could hardly think, he could only feel the edge of his orgasm cutting at him, threatening to tear him at the seams as he felt Eames draw his knees up as he began to meet him half way, lifting his hips up as Arthur came down, the clapping sound of their skin meeting getting louder as Arthur panted and moaned and as his fingers digging into Eames' wrists where all the warning he could give as he came. He gasped for air, his body trembling and he heard Eames say his name, still moving until he came as well.

Arthur woke up some time later, clean and somewhat dazed as he turned over onto his back, feeling Eames right behind him. He smiled, remembering his promise as he curled against him, resting his head on his shoulder, his hand sliding across his chest as he looked at his sleeping face, turned towards him. He began to kiss his lovely face, starting at his chin, moving up along his jaw, then his cheek, to his bottom lip, then his top lip, then to the tip of his nose. He smiled as Eames woke up, catching him mid-kiss on his nose as he laughed a bit. Arthur tucked his head under his chin, holding onto him better and for the first time since they began seeing each other, he started to think about a future. He felt Eames turn towards him, moving his arms to hold Arthur better, his fingers curling in his hair right away. He kissed his brow as Arthur sighed, content.

"I meant everything I said."

Arthur smiled against his neck.

"I know. I believe you."

"I just...want you to know that."

"I do know."

"I really do love you."

"I love you too."

Arthur did love him, just as deeply and profound as he had never loved anyone else. He could feel it in Eames' embrace, in the tone of his words, in the diamond band around his finger that now sparkled with hope.

Arthur dared to hope.


	5. Chapter 5

For all of Eames' wishing, he knew Tallulah was not a stupid woman. They had an odd sort of understanding where they would be seen together when they had to be together and nothing more. She had her own life, continuing on with social engagements and lunches, elegant dinners and parties. She was one of the few remaining, classy, elite socialites in the city. She was also stunning beyond belief, tall, shapely with blonde hair that was always done and flawless china doll skin. Her nails where always neatly filed, her make up always perfect. She wore high heels at nearly every moment and when she was walked, it was more of a saunter. Her background and breeding made her a mix between royalty and movie star bombshell. She wasn't very kind but she was smart which is what had made their marriage tolerable until this point. He was scheduled to have lunch with his wife that day, she had penciled it in after not seeing him after a few months and after meeting at the restaurant, saying hello and being seated, the ordered lunch and spoke of the usual things, work, similar social circles and current events. As she sipped her tea, she peered over the rim of her cup, long black lashes curling upwards as she made note of his behavior, his appearance. While he retained his usual and often regal look of a fine suit and tie, French cuff links on, a new watch, clean pressed shirt and his tie, also done in a different manner, she could see he'd given up shaving consistently and had some shadow of scruff all around his face. 

"You should shave. You look homeless."

"I wasn't aware the homeless could afford lunches for themselves and spouses. I must be out of touch with the current state of affairs."

She smirked a bit, setting her cup down as she continued taking in his mannerisms. She couldn't pin point what was different about him, but there was something off. The look in his eyes suggested something was different. She spread her fingers out in front of her before looking back at him.

"Father told me you have time off approaching."

"I do."

"I suggest we vacation somewhere."

"We've never vacationed anywhere together, why start now."

"I just thought I would suggest it."

"Suggestion noted. But no, thank you."

She nodded.

"This has been lovely. It has been some time since we spoke."

"It has."

"Should we have lunch again soon?"

"Soon."

She nodded. They finished their tea, laying their napkins down and Eames received the check, paying the bill and then helped Tallulah with her dove gray cashmere winter coat, sliding it over her slender arms, letting it rest on her shoulders as she untucked her blonde hair from underneath collar. She then turned to him and thanked him as he got his own coat on and they stepped out into the city. Eames hailed her a cab as she held her clutch purse in her hands, tucking it under her arm as a cab pulled up the curb. She then kissed his cheek, looking back at him as she frowned a bit.

"I hope you shave."

"I'll take it into consideration."

She gave him a look as she got in the cab and after she gave an address, the cab pulled away. Eames then began to walk, removing a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping at his face, removing her lipstick from his cheek, feeling the waxy feel of the makeup as he took out his phone and called Yusuf. He answered after a few rings.

"Good afternoon Eames. Should I expect you soon?"

"Just wondering how things are progressing."

"Well enough. It's difficult pulling this apart without having all kinds of attention being drawn to it."

"I don't see why attention should be drawn. I just need to figure out what I can give up and still walk away with."

"That remains up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You have decide what you'll be willing to sacrifice. I can only do so much."

Eames sighed as he kept walking, looking at the stained handkerchief in his hand as he tucked it in his pocket.

"I'll call you back."

Arthur had just gotten home from work. He was tired and hungry and all he wanted to do was order in take out and curl up on his couch and watch terrible TV until he couldn't keep his eye open. He got home and undressed from his suit, taking great care to put everything back the way it was, carefully smoothing down the lapels of the coat and keeping the crease in the pant legs as he folded it over the hanger. He set the tie on his tie rack, taking off the oxford and throwing it in special bag he had set aside to take his shirts to the cleaners. He took off his nylon socks and threw those in the regular wash as he changed into his flannel pajama pants and his plain, worn in college T-shirt. His feet felt cold the moment he touched the cold floor from outside of the area rug around his bed so he went to his drawer and pulled out some white cotton socks, putting them on as he picked up his cell phone and headed to the kitchen where he left a pile of take out menus. He went through a few of them but then was side tracked as he saw his hair was still pulled back. He left everything on the kitchen counter as he went to the bathroom and ran his hands under the sink and immediately carded his fingers through his hair, feeling the pomade give as he loosened the strands. He combed out the rest, running the comb under the tap until his hair was wet. He pulled a towel over his head and returned to the kitchen only he saw his cell phone was blinking, letting him know he had a text. He answered seeing it was from Eames.

'Can I see you?'

He had not planned on seeing Eames for at least a few more days. He wasn't ready. His hair was disgusting, he was in his pajamas, there was no food in his apartment but he was so badly wanted to see him. He quickly replied yes. 

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Eames was at his door and he answered fresh from a shower, leaving his pajama pants on with his robe on but nothing else. Eames smiled when he saw him and stepped inside as Arthur threw his arms around him. After sharing a long, soft kiss, Arthur sighed, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"I wasn't either. But some things worked in my favor and took advantage of the opportunity. I hope I'm not putting you out."

Arthur smiled, pulling him closer, further inside his apartment as he helped him out of his winter coat, draping it over the back of his coat as he undid the button of his suit coat and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Never. I'm just afraid I can't make you a proper dinner...is take out all right?"

"It's fine."

"I was trying to decide between Thai and deli....but I'll do whatever you want."

Eames draped his other coat over the other, loosening his tie until it came undone and that too was tossed on the pile. He undid a few buttons as he took Arthur back in his arms.

"Whatever you want is fine."

Arthur smiled as he felt Eames holding him, kissing his cheek, his throat, his thick arms sliding around his waist and chest. As he brought his hands up to rest on his arms, Eames saw he was still wearing the ring. He smiled, letting his fuzz scrape against his neck as he letting out a tiny laugh.

"I missed you."

Arthur melted against him, nearly forgetting about the take out as he looked over his shoulder a bit, kissing him slightly.

"I missed you too..."

Eames smiled and slowly pulled himself away as he let Arthur order dinner. He ended up settling on Thai.

After the food was delivered and they ate, Eames looked at him.

"I talked to my lawyer today. He said things are progressing slowly, but progressing nonetheless."

Arthur smiled a little as he ate, moving around the vegetables on his plate as he said,

"Oh...that's good right?"

"Very good. I just wish it would move along faster."

Arthur reached across to him, holding his wrist.

"A slow start is still a start."

Eames smiled back, feeling better hearing that and looking at his food and then back at him. He felt grateful that Arthur was being patient, understanding and he was glad he never made the promise to leave his wife sooner. After dinner, they watched a movie, camped out on Arthur's couch, Arthur on top of him was rested on his head on his chest, listening to him breathe, to his heart beating and he felt safe. Something he never really felt before with Eames. He didn't pick his head up, but he let his fingers walk over his chest, toying with the buttons on his oxford.

"Eames? Are you awake?"

"Sort of..."

His voice sounded deeper then usual, laced with sleep already. Arthur smiled sadly as he picked himself up, running his fingers through his curled hair.

"You should go. It's getting late."

Eames sighed deeply slowly getting up as Arthur got up first. He helped him straighten out, buttoning his shirt up again, sliding his tie back around his neck, taking just as much care into redressing Eames proper as he had earlier when he got home and took off his suit. Eames watched him as he did up his tie and smiled, thinking of how his wife would never do anything like that and it made him appreciate Arthur all the more.

"You're taking all this well..."

"Taking what well?"

Arthur's eyes flicked up and looked at him finishing his knot as he then smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt.

"This...the news of my ever slow impending divorce."

Arthur picked up his coat, holding it out for him as Eames turned around, sliding his arm into the sleeve, the right first then the left.

"I won't lie and say I'm not dying for this to be over with. But I'm so happy that it's finally starting."

Eames turned back to him, cupping his face in his hands, kissing him softly, feeling Arthur sigh against his mouth.

"When this is all over, I'm going to make it all up to you..."

"I know you will."


	6. Chapter 6

It had become increasingly difficult for Arthur to keep lying to Ariadne about why he wasn't dating anymore. It had been two years since his last date according to her anyway and she was getting concerned. While on their lunch, Ariadne brought it up again.

"You haven't dated anyone for a while. What, are you saving yourself for marriage?"

He laughed as he took a sip of his ice tea.

"Come on Ari, I just haven't been interested. I've been focusing on work lately."

"I'm glad it's work and not you hung up on Eames."

While he panicked on the inside, he scoffed slightly in front of her.

"God, I haven't thought of him in a while."

"I'm surprised you haven't. Doesn't he have something to do with your company?"

"Not in so many words. He's married to the daughter of one of the CEO's but he's not even employed by him."

"There's a first."

Arthur agreed as he cut his chicken, Ariadne doing the same. She then said,

"How about this weekend?"

"What about it?"

"Come out with me. A friend of mine just moved into this beautiful place on Central Park Ave and she's having a big house warming. Come with me."

"I can't. I'm working."

"On the weekends?"

"I'm trying to get promoted Ari, I'm putting in as many hours as I can."

She pouted as she went back to her food.

"It would be just one day."

"Don't start."

"It's just that we never do anything anymore!"

"I've been busy what can I say. I'm not interested in a one night stands Ari, I wouldn't think that would be too much to ask."

She sighed and gave it a rest...for now.

Arthur had missed going out with Ariadne, but when he wasn't at work, he had his hands full with Eames. He was around more and he liked it that way but he hated having to lie about it. He so wished he could just out right tell her but he knew that she would disapprove, more over, she would tell him everything that is wrong and encourage him to dump Eames. No matter what he said, he knew Ariadne could counter it. 

He scoffed, thinking it was no wonder she was going to law school. 

He also didn't want to hear about how low he's stooped to becoming a wealthy man's mistress, to be at his beck and call, to come by when it was convenient for him. Arthur could fire back, saying he never took a dime from him, even when he was hurting for it. But then he looked at the diamond band around his finger and knew he already had. 

That night when Eames called him, he lounged around his couch, holding his phone close to his ear, smiling, listening to him talk about his day, what he did, what he had for lunch and then Arthur did the same. He told him how Ariadne had bugged him to go out and start dating again and how he told her to drop it.

"I couldn't tell her the real reason, so I told her I was aiming high at work."

"That's fine, an excellent excuse actually."

"I can't wait for this to be over so I could actually tell her."

"That's to be seen."

"What is?"

"Telling people after the divorce. You have to give it some time still, love. The moment I'm divorced I can't go out and tell everyone right away I'm dating someone."

"Well...I understand that but what about me? I can tell my best friend once you're divorced."

"Like I said, it remains to be seen."

"Well...that's not very fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That I can't tell her even after you get divorced. What does that have to do with her?"

"It would be too soon. Give it some time, then you can tell her."

"All I've given you is time! Why is it every time I think something is finally going right with us, you find a way to fuck it up?"

"How did I fuck this up? I'm asking you to hold off on telling your friend something very crucial. I can't have someone finding out about us immediately after the divorce, it would look terrible on my part."

"It is terrible on your part! You're cheating on your wife!"

"You're being unreasonable."

Arthur felt frustrated that everything was such a secret between them. He felt annoyed and stressed and he wasn't sure what to do anymore. He could hear nothing for a while until he heard a soft sigh on the other end.

"Petal...please don't do this. I know where your mind is going."

"If you know, why do you keep doing this to me?"

"I'm not purposely trying to hurt you, love."

"This is so hard..."

"It's not much easier for me either. I miss you...there is nothing more in the world that I rather do then be in your apartment and crawl into bed with you."

He sighed, wishing that as well.

"You...can. If you want to."

"I do want to..."

"So? Come over."

Eames sighed. He still had work to do, he wasn't sure where Tallulah was but he needed to see Arthur.

"All right. I'll be there in half an hour."

Arthur smiled.

Arthur had enough time to get some beer at a corner store and start on some burgers before Eames arrived. He let him in, had him get comfortable and finished making dinner. It was a late dinner but Eames was grateful for it nonetheless. They ate and they talked, their previous argument forgotten. As they drank from their bottles, Eames brought something he had been skirting around for a while.

"My wife is leaving on vacation for a little while."

Arthur smiled brightly, the dimples that Eames so very much loved appearing on his face. He scooted closer to him on the couch, resting his hand on top of his.

"That's good to know."

"It is. I wanted to spend time with you."

"That can be arranged."

"But not in the city. I wanted you to let me take you somewhere."

Arthur sighed, moving his hand back as he looked down.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't afford to go anywhere."

"I'm not asking you to pay for anything."

"I don't want to go on your dime."

"Why is this issue of money such a big deal to you? I want to take you somewhere, I want to do it because I want to spend time with you, I want to be with you and I want to pay for it. It's a gift, my treat to you and you have to make it difficult."

"I don't want you to pay for anything. Why don't you understand that it's my last defense?"

"Last defense against what?"

"Against completely being your kept boy."

Eames sighed, leaning back on the couch, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't understand you. I've never called you that. I've always had intentions of leaving my wife and now I'm going through with it and you...you seem like you don't believe me."

"I do believe you."

"Could have fooled me."

"I don't want to fight with you."

"Then stop fighting with me."

Arthur set his bottle down on the table and frowned. He realized how difficult he was being and he looked at Eames who was looking down at the bottle in his hands.

"Ok...I'll stop fighting you. Take me on vacation..."

Eames looked up at him, his eyes surprised as a small smile tugged on the corners of his lips.

"Really?"

"Yes...take me away somewhere...anywhere, I don't care as long as I'm with you."

He put his arms around his neck, kissing him softly as Eames extended his arm to place the bottle on the table and then returning to hold him. He sighed against his kiss, Arthur was rarely submissive like that and when he held him tighter, pulling him closer, he mewed which made Eames smile. When they pulled away, he brought his fingers to his hair, looking into his dark eyes.

"Is there anywhere you want to go? We'll go where ever you want..."

"Right now, I just want to go to bed..."

"I can manage that."

In the morning, Eames slept in for once, Arthur on top of him, knocked out as well. It was quiet in his apartment, the sun pouring in from his open windows, the sheets tangled around their legs, the blankets draped over them. The silence was broken when Eames' cell phone rang and vibrated on Arthur's night stand. It rang and rang, dancing across the surface until it fell off and crashed onto the floor, waking Eames up with a start. He rubbed his eyes as Arthur mumbled softly and turned, sliding off him and turning on his side, tucking his head against his shoulder. Eames woke up now, hearing his phone through the fog of his sleep as he turned slightly, reaching for the phone on the floor, picking it and his case as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Eames? You're late."

"Oh...Yusuf..shit I'm late..."

"Where you sleeping?"

"Yes. I overslept...how late am I?"

"About half an hour. I have to see my other clients, just come by when you can."

"All right. I'm sorry about this."

"You're lucky you're my friend. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

He hung up with a sigh as Arthur nuzzled at his arm, smiling a little, fingers tracing the line of the graffiti on his shoulder.

"Do you have to leave?"

"I have to see my lawyer. He was expecting me a half hour ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Eames turned to him, sliding his arms under and over him, pulling him close.

"See, that's why I don't spend the night. I start missing appointments."

Arthur laughed against his neck as Eames stayed a little longer before he started getting dressed again.

"I have to go home and change..."

Arthur sat up, running his fingers through his hair as he held his knees against his chest.

"You should leave some things here so this doesn't happen again."

"Oh? Like what?"

He buttoned up his pants, pulling up the fly as he looked at Arthur, seeing how lovely and tempting he was, sitting on his bed, sheets and blankets bunched around his waist while his curls fell around his youthful face.

"Like a razor, a toothbrush, deodorant, some shirts, socks, underwear...basic stuff. I can give you a drawer to keep everything."

Eames noticed the embarrassment on his face and he wouldn't meet his eyes, his fingers fidgeting on the bedspread as he bit his lip nervously.

"I would like that. I always wanted to ask you for that but I was afraid you would say no."

He sat down again, his shirt now on, wrinkled from spending the night on the floor. Arthur looked up at him and scooted closer, buttoning the shirt for him.

"I would like that too..."

When Arthur was done, Eames stood back up and tucked his shirt into his pants and then picked up his tie, not bothering to do it again as he folded it up instead and left it on his night stand. He got his socks and shoes on next as he then said,

"Too bad we didn't think of this sooner but can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes."

"If I gave you some money, would you pick these things up for me? I imagine it won't be a problem if I'm giving you money to buy me some things..."

He was teasing him. Arthur nudged him and pouted a little as Eames laughed.

"It's not a problem. What do you want me to get you?"

"What you said. A toothbrush, a razor...all that."

"Okay."

He got his coat on before picking up his wallet and wedding ring, putting it on the proper finger before opening his wallet and giving Arthur his credit card.

"Are you sure? I thought..."

"It's fine, I trust you. Get me whatever you'd like."

"Okay."

He got out of bed, putting on his robe as he walked Eames to the door and then began to kiss him good bye. He held onto the lapel of his coat, feeling his hands on his waist as he sighed softly, loving the feel of his lips.

"I'm going to change my clothes when I get home but I won't shower. I want your scent on me all day."

Arthur laughed.

"That's disgusting."

But he was flattered by the idea nonetheless.

"I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Eames gave him another smile as he left and Arthur closed the door behind him, realizing it was the first time in three years he was able to watch him leave.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Eames finally arrived in Yusuf's office, it was well over two hours later. His latest clients had just left as Eames popped in, a sheepish look on his face.

"About time you showed up."

Eames closed the door behind him as he leaned against it for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't home."

"Jesus, Eames..."

"I know, I know."

Yusuf sighed, offering him a seat. Eames accepted as he sat down across from him.

"As your lawyer, I have to tell you this is a bad idea."

"I know...believe me."

"So have you decided what you're willing to give up?"

"What can I afford to loose?"

Yusuf paused, looking through a file on his desk, flipping through some papers.

"Well, you have the minor things, some common properties like cars, antiques, paintings..."

"Fine, all that is fine. I only bought into those things because of Tallulah."

Yusuf made a note of it as he then continued.

"There's a matter of some homes in the Hamptons, some buildings here in the city, the summer home in London-"

"The house in the Hamptons can go and I want to see which buildings. The house in London is mine."

Again Yusuf made a note of it before continuing.

"There's a matter of the other more...troublesome items which I'm sure you'll make a fight for."

"The accounts, the stocks..."

"To begin with."

Eames sighed, thinking for a moment as Yusuf then said,

"You know...if you took some of the funds from these accounts and hide them somewhere, in the divorce she would have less to fight for."

Eames looked at him for a moment, an eyebrow arched.

"Are you suggesting-"

"It's just a suggestion."

"He would never allow it."

"It was merely a suggestion."

"Let's just continue."

Arthur was at work the next day, Eames' credit card still in his wallet and he had made a mental list of what to buy. He didn't dare write down an actual list, worried that someone might ask questions if it was found. During his lunch break, he decided to get some of the minor things out of the way and he made a stop at Starbucks for a latte before going to a drug store and buying the most basic of all things, a toothbrush. He thought of something else Eames might need at his place but he couldn't imagine him wearing such cheap, drug store deodorants like Right Guard and Speed Stick. Eames didn't smell like that, neither did his after shave so he left after the one purchase and made his way to Bergdorfs. He had only dared to venture into Bergdorfs for splurges on very good days but getting things for Eames here felt right. He wandered to the men's grooming department, listening to the sale's girl explanation of which aftershave would be better and finally purchased the Sigma aftershave. He bought a Jack Black basic body set which had a smaller bottles of moisturizer, body wash and hand lotion, but more importantly, deodorant. He purchased an elegant razor before moving onto clothing. He purchased socks and underwear without a second thought or much embarrassment, only thinking of what he'd done as he walked away from the counter. He bought just three oxfords in basic colors of white, black and gray and when he was done with his list, he left, resisting from even looking at anything else and went back to work.

When Arthur returned home, he went to his bedroom and changed his clothes before opening one of his lesser filled drawers and moving the clothes out of there to give a home to Eames' things. He found himself delighted as he removed the shirts from the bag and tissue paper, leaving them folded as they were, price tags intact as he set them down in the drawer, the socks and underclothing beside them. When he was done, he found he was happy with the arrangement and despite it only being a handful of things, of new things Eames had not even worn yet, he still thought of them as his things. His things in a small space of his apartment. He couldn't help but think that some day soon, it would expand from a drawer to two drawers and then some closet space, some of his suits and coats hanging beside his while his shoes lined up on the floor along side his. He then closed the drawer and took out the newly purchased toiletries and brought them to his bathroom, removing the toothbrush from the wrapping and placing it in the holder across from his, setting the bag with the collection of smaller bottles down on the sink next to the razor. It looked perfect...like it was supposed to be, like it should always be and Arthur let himself imagine that it had always been like that but some day soon, it would be. 

He just wished he could share his happiness with someone. 

He settled with texting Eames, telling him he had all his things in place. After a moment or so, he got a response.

'I can't wait to see how it looks. I miss you.'

He smiled at the text.

He wouldn't see Eames until the weekend and even then, it wouldn't be at his apartment, which made him a bit upset but then he would appreciate it even more when Eames would come over. That Friday after getting off work, he returned home and changed, packed his usual overnight bag and then left, catching a cab to the Carlyle. It was one of Arthur's personal favorites, a hotel he would have never thought to set foot in until he met Eames, though he had always admired it as he flipped through pages of the New Yorker and daydreamed of spending a night there in a penthouse suite overlooking Central Park and having afternoon tea the next day. When he arrived, he immediately headed to the elevators, pressing the top floor and waiting, already memorized the room number and now he was just patiently waiting. The elevator stopped with a soft ding and opened the doors, letting Arthur out as he walked down the plush carpeted hallways, dim lighting and white doors as he reached his room. He knocked softly, holding the strap of his bag against his shoulder, waiting for a few moments before Eames finally answered. He was still in most of his suit, black dress pants, a pale blue oxford, that really brought out the blue in his eyes, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a few of the top buttons undone, still tucked into his trousers. He didn't wear shoes, but still had socks on, his hair undone from it's usual kept look and he smiled when he saw Arthur. He stepped aside to let him in and before closing the door, he hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle. He then locked the door and turned his attention to him, admiring the cut of his cream colored khakis against the length of his legs, the black peacoat over everything that came off once he settled his overnight bag on the floor. He revealed the argyle sweater of red, blacks and white, the collar of his button down peeking out from the top. He was casual but still dressy and Eames loved that.

They had some wine over dinner and they talked casually about nothing. Eames lived in fear with upsetting him. Arthur had already left him twice and only by the grace of God did Arthur take him back. He had nearly crawled to him on his hands and knees, time being the only thing that stopped him from doing so, but he had begged and he found no shame in that because he loved Arthur and if Arthur left him one hundred times, he would always beg him back a hundred times more. So the conversation stayed light, frivolous, commenting on what they did, what they saw. During the conversation, Arthur suddenly said,

"Oh...I nearly forgot."

He reached into his wallet and opened it up, withdrawing the credit card inside and handing it back.

"Here. You don't want to forget this."

Eames had secretly hoped Arthur would forget about it and hold onto it, only using it when Eames asked but he also knew it was a pointless hope and took the card back.

"Thank you. I knew I could trust you."

Arthur smiled a little, folding his wallet back up and tucking it into his pocket again as Eames put the card back in his own wallet. 

"I'm actually excited for you to see the things I got for you."

"Next weekend we'll stay at your place then."

"Okay. I'd like that."

"Me too."

The day is both long and short and when Arthur glanced out the window he could swear it would go on forever. But when he looked down and up again, it was night, the city had gone cold, still and quiet. Eames had changed and so had he, both in their pajamas and bare feet, Eames warm and comfortable and sleep was suddenly so heavy on his mind so that's what they do. They went to bed in the unfamiliar hotel room sheets, comforted only by the weight and scent of Eames behind him, instantly warming him in the coldness of the hotel bed. In the morning, Arthur woke up when he felt alone, realizing Eames already left for a few hours. He gave into the feeling of laziness and slept until the early afternoon, only waking up when he felt Eames crawling back into bed with him.

"You've been asleep all this time..."

He told him in between kisses and Arthur made a noise that more or less confirmed it. His hands instantly came up to his shoulders, finding them slightly cold from the outside. Eames smelled like the cold New York air and his cologne, everything combining into a crisp, clean smell, masculine and still hot, burning up as Eames shifted his weight closer to Arthur. As he ran his hands over the fabric of his shirt, he could feel a lack of tie, a few of the buttons already undone around the collar, the front shirt tails already untucked so it gave him a place to start, untucking it the rest of the way, fingers flying over the buttons until the shirt was open, Eames rolling his shoulders to free himself from it, stopping only at the cuffs which made them stop kissing as Arthur took his wrist and undid them. He saw his wedding ring was already off and as he set a cufflink on the night stand, he saw the simple band already sitting there. As he worked on the other cuff, without looking, he asked,

"You never, ever loved her?"

Arthur never spoke her name despite knowing it.

"Never. It was more or less arranged between us by our families. We just both agreed."

"Why did you agree?"

He removed the second cufflink and set it by its mate.

"Because I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life. I never expected to meet someone and fall in love. If I had known you before I met her, I would have never agreed to marry her."

It was then that Arthur looked up, seeing Eames in his open shirt, his eyes exposing his emotions. He pulled him close again, yanking the oxford off the rest of the way before working on his pants. Once the fly was drawn down, he urged Eames on his back, crawling over him as he kissed his throat, then his chest.

"You don't have to..."

"I want to...I love doing this."

Eames smiled, ruffling his fingers through his hair, encouraging him to go on as he lifted his hips up, assisting in having his pants drawn down and off. His hand lost the feel of his curls as he moved down, peeling off his socks, the right first then the other before taking off his underwear next. Eames liked to watch him most times, he loved to watch Arthur lick his lips as his fingers circled the head of his dick, slowly pushing back foreskin and revealing a sensitive head which Arthur was only too happy to put in his mouth. He sharply sucked in air as he felt the warm wetness of his mouth, gradually taking more and more of him in his mouth as he built a rhythm, resting his left hand on his thigh, the other holding his erection steady, guiding it into his mouth over and over again. He would watch until the pressure of propping himself up on his elbows became too much and he would lie back again, his hand still in Arthur's hair, gripping, encouraging, never forcing or even guiding, just resting there, giving Arthur hints of how well he was doing by the tightness at his scalp. He would let Arthur go, letting him fill the room with wet, obscene, suction sounds as he blew him, the gradual slurping getting louder as more saliva gathered and Eames would moan, getting so close to that feeling of delirium before finally forcing Arthur off. 

By then he would be in his state of ecstasy, his chest heaving, his lips dry as he panted, his lower body tense from holding back reaction. He let Arthur wipe at his mouth and chin before he yanked off the shirt he slept in, followed by his pajama bottoms and Eames pulled him down to lay on him. There was a brief fumble in the reach for the lube, not finding it immediately and having to break away to look, finding it on the further side of the night stand. It was immediately grabbed and opened, an always generous amount poured on Eames' fingers as he began his favorite part, slowly preparing him. He always started with one finger, sometimes Arthur finding that to be not enough, other times, too much. The process was slow and time consuming and Eames did it on purpose, often to wind himself down from Arthur's earlier ministrations, lying too close to the knife would end this all too quickly for him. So as he recollected himself, he took his time fingering Arthur open, getting him ready, making him a quivering mess, his body so tense, fingers bruising into Eames' shoulders or chest or arms (wherever Arthur's hands happen to be), toes curling as he gasped and whimpered and pushed back when he wanted more but he never begged. Not even in the throes of passion did Arthur ever beg, not to start, not to finish, not to stop. It was sometimes exasperating for Eames, wanting to hear it, not to humiliate him, but to know he was wanted as badly as he wanted Arthur. 

He had yet to hear it in bed despite their three years and he had a feeling he never would.

"I'm ready...I'm ready...come on..."

It was as close to begging as Eames would get and he slowly withdrew his fingers and returned with his cock, pressing into him gradually, never rushing, wanting to enjoy every second of it. 

Arthur moved his legs, bringing them up, wrapping one around his waist, the other against his side as he felt him moving, building a rhythm that would bring them both off. He reached up to him, letting his arms slither around his neck, holding onto him as he panted, his eyes closing sometimes only to slowly open and see Eames above him, always looking back at him, the fog of lust always circling around the love he had for him. Sometimes he couldn't take it...it was too much to see all at once and it made Arthur feel more exposed then when he was on his stomach with his legs spread open. His lip trembled as his mouth hung open, moaning as he felt him, felt every inch and he loved that there was no latex, no barrier, just Eames.

He leaned down, kissing him, taking in his moans, his little noises, his whimpers all the little sounds Eames loved to hear from him. He kept going, the pace a bit more frantic now, lost in the feeling of him as Arthur pulled him down for another kiss, biting at his bottom lip as Eames sucked on his upper lip. He moaned louder now, his head thrown back as he would nudge at him.

"Touch me...touch me...Eames..."

It was a command he was all too willing to obey, his body still moving, feeling the clench around his shaft at the first contact his hand made with Arthur's erection and he kept going, firmly wrapping his fingers around him, his fist pumping in time with his thrust as he watched him, watched the pleasure wash over him, watch it screw up his features, his mouth falling open as he panted out his name over and over again as if it was the only thing he knew and he came. The warm fluid shot onto Arthur's stomach first, then dribbled over Eames' encircled fingers and he kept going, pumping every drop him as Arthur fell into a blissful, post orgasmic state, his body pliant to whatever Eames needed. His free hand holding him up, close to Arthur's neck clenched into the hotel sheets, rumpling them in his grip as he watched Arthur still, loving the hint of color that appeared in his cheeks, how his curls bounced with every jolt he gave him, how his eyes fluttered opened and looked at him with more honesty then even Arthur himself realized.

"Arthur..."

It was over a moment later as he came, his body tense and shaking slightly as he let go of a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. He cursed softly, his mind swimming, his senses completely muddled and all he could think about was Arthur. After moving his hand from between them, he laid over him, his arms bracketing him, watching him, seeing the red still on his cheeks, his eyes half open as he breathed heavily, weak and close to dropping into sleep. He smiled though, post orgasmic bliss evident as he lazily licked his lips.

"Eames...I love you..."

"I love you too..." 

He never failed to respond.

When Arthur woke again, he was bundled back up in bed and though Eames' arms weren't around him, he was still in bed. He heard him speaking and it took him a moment to realize he was ordering room service. As he hung up the phone, he turned back to him, kissing his bare shoulder, nuzzling at the nape of his neck. Arthur slowly turned, sliding his arm over him, for a moment thinking 'mine'. He sighed deeply, inhaling his scent, smelling the faint traces of cologne, but mainly he smelled the scent of their sex, his smell branded into his skin like one of his tattoos. Arthur smiled.

"I ordered dinner."

"Dinner? How long was I out?"

"Long enough for it to be dinner time."

There was a tone of amusement in Eames' voice and Arthur couldn't help but laugh a bit. He nodded off once or twice as he felt Eames stroke his hair, then his shoulder but when he woke up fully, he looked up at him.

"Do you think...that...for vacation...since it's still cold, we could go upstate?"

"What's upstate?"

"There's privacy. We could rent a house...and be alone..."

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."

Arthur smiled a little, feeling guilty for causing Eames such pain anytime he was angry and frustrated. He was so willing to give him everything, willing to take him anywhere he wanted to go just to be alone with him.

"Thank you."

"You're more then welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur wished Ariadne would stop pushing. She was determined to get Arthur out to do something and Arthur was running thin on excuses.

"So anyway, I figure in a couple of weeks, we can head off-"

"Excuse me? Head off where?"

"Cancun. Honestly, have you heard a word I've been saying?"

"Seriously Ari? Cancun? You still owe me a hundred bucks from when you got that ticket. How do you think you're getting the money to pay for a trip to Cancun?"

She pouted before she continued.

"If you must know, I bummed some from my parents. A friend of mine works travel and got a bunch of us a great package deal and I got a good price on the plane ticket."

"I can't afford to go. You tell me in a few weeks? Come on...besides I have plans."

She scoffed.

"Plans, yeah right with who?"

Arthur could kick himself for telling her. It was a minor slip but nonetheless, a slip.

"My parents asked me to come in for a visit. I said yes."

The lie had formulated faster then he even realized. She looked at him as if trying to decide if she should believe him or not when she suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Are you mad at me? Is this about the money? Because I rather pay you back then have you pissed at me."

"No, it's not about the money, where did that even come from? Why would you think I'm mad?"

"Because I ask you to do stuff all the time and you're rarely up for it, you vanish most weekends and don't give a clue to where you are and don't pick up your phone and you seem disinterested in everything. Maybe a year ago you have been down for all of this. Now you're pulling away from me. You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am. It's not you, I swear. I've been busy since I'm trying to get promoted. As for my weekends...well...I can't say I've been eager to see anyone. I like to be alone. My week burns me out that by the time the weekend comes around I just want to be alone."

He hated himself for lying and worse off, it was so easy to do it. She kept looking at him as if she was trying to decide if he was telling the truth. Eventually, she deemed it acceptable and didn't bring it up again.

He did feel guilt about lying to her, about keeping secrets from someone so close to him. But he rather hold his tongue a little while longer while he and Eames figured out their relationship. It felt good to know that Eames was slowly pulling away from his marriage and coming to him, not all at once, but at least he was getting closer. Over time, Eames would come over and see the things Arthur bought for him, loving everything, complimenting Arthur on his taste, on his choices. He slowly brought things to his apartment, little things like ties, coats, shirts, leaving behind the old things to wear the new things. Arthur would do laundry and just put everything back as if it always belonged there. Eames would give him his credit card again, asking him to buy more things for him, shoes, pants, belts, a comb and brush and a shaving cream he was fond of. 

Soon, the drawer space wasn't enough and Arthur rearranged his closet, making space for him there, his shoes now moved over to make room for Eames' stray three pair. He hung up coats and dress pants with care, smoothing his hand down the front of the coats with adoration. New items would be left in bags, with tags until Eames saw them. Only once did Arthur have to return something and only because the blazer was too small for him. 

His bathroom was also reorganized, shelves moved about so Eames had the top one, Arthur the second where a collection of his things began showing up as well. 

Arthur loved how more...home like, his apartment began to feel like. He loved knowing that Eames would come to his apartment and have his things be there so it felt like his home too. He loved seeing his clothes, in his drawer, in his closet, his coat flung over on the couch, a basket of dirty laundry now twice as full. That was another thing Arthur found surprising, the fact that he liked to do both their laundry. Unlike most of the world. Arthur didn't find it a burden to do laundry, he liked it because it called for more organization, time to clear his mind, do some work, catch up on his reading while it washed. When it came to take everything out of the drier, fresh, clean, warm, he found he liked separating his and Eames' things. To fold his socks, his underwear, his undershirts, his casual t-shirts, both of their jeans and sweat pants. He didn't know why that was so comforting to him, but he loved to fold Eames' shirts, some of them so old he could hold it up to the light and see through it, most of them plain, some of them with design, all of them typically Eames and know they were his and he would get to put them away in his bedroom. 

Dry cleaning was something else entirely. When Eames found out that Arthur was paying for both their dry cleaning, he set his foot down, demanding to pay if not for half, then the whole thing.

"This is ridiculous. I know that money is a hot issue with you and you won't let me pay your bills, buy your groceries, but why is it okay for you to pay for everything? I practically live here myself and if you won't me pay for any of those things, then at least give me this."

He had prepared for a fight when he came over that evening and he opened the closet to see his last few suits in dry cleaning bags and went off into his rant. He figured Arthur would be adamant about it, saying absolutely not, that he would never allow it. Instead, he saw as Arthur eyed the travel bag Eames usually took with him only to bring things back to what was slowly becoming their apartment. Arthur sat on the bed, his fingers clasped with each other, wearing his black drawstring pants and a worn t-shirt. His hair was loose and curling slightly at the ends and it made him look impossibly young. He braced himself for the struggle, for the fight that was their relationship. Instead, Arthur looked back at him, his fingers still as he said,

"Okay."

Eames felt himself relaxing as looked at Arthur.

"Really? You'll let me?"

"Yes."

He had never been happier to a bill in his life. 

With the credit card Eames had given him to buy him a few things, he now gave him permission to pay the dry cleaning with. Pretty soon, just as he had hoped, Arthur stopped returning it and held onto it. Now and then, Eames would buy them dinner which Arthur hated when he did but he stopped fighting as much. 

One night after nearly a two week absence, Eames finally came over. While they had maintained regular communication over that time, Arthur taking the opportunity to have lunch and dinner dates with Ariadne to ease her off his case a bit, he still missed Eames like crazy. The scent on his pillow was already starting to fade and he had missed him terribly. When he finally came over, he looked tired and stressed out, his shoulders tense, dark circles under his eyes. Arthur closed the door behind him as he helped him out of his coat, the cold air still lingering and he felt it as he walked to the couch, sighing deeply and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Arthur didn't say anything as he walked over to him and got on the couch, straddling behind him, inching between his back and the couch as he started to rub his shoulders. He heard him moan, the tension slowly lessening as he rubbed. Eventually, Arthur leaned forward, kissing the space between his shoulder blades through his shirt, humming against him as he rubbed, gradually sliding his hands down lower, working on his back despite the awkward angle. When he felt him relax enough, he finally dared to speak.

"Rough day?"

Eames scoffed a bit but got no less relaxed.

"That is the understatement of a lifetime, petal."

He felt relief hearing him call him an affectionate name. He untucked his shirt as Eames undid the buttons after loosening and removing his tie. He pulled it off him, leaving his undershirt on, Arthur kissing his shoulders, broad and wide and he kept going until Eames was practically moaning in relief.

"I hit a bump with my lawyer today."

Arthur stopped for a moment.

"Oh?"

He then resumed moving his hands, pressing his fingers into tense muscle.

"I can only dissolve so much of my properties...I have some things like a few bank accounts that I can't do much about. I have some private accounts but my wife knows about them. In the divorce she could easily take me for."

Arthur nodded as he realized Eames couldn't see him.

"Uh huh...go on."

"My lawyer...my lawyer...suggested that if I want to keep anything that I should hide my funds away. He suggested this before but I didn't...want to."

Arthur slid his hands down his back, turning his head and resting against him, sliding his arms around him and held onto him. He didn't know what to say and he didn't want to assume anything and he didn't want to fight.

"But you need to."

"If I plan on keeping what I worked for."

"I don't like this..."

He paused, feeling Eames tense up again.

"But I understand."

There was confusion, he could feel it in his body as Eames looked over his shoulder to look at him.

"You do?"

"It's logical. I don't like it but it makes sense. What would you need from me?"

Eames' head spun. He couldn't believe that Arthur was willing to be so compliant, so willing to help him. Eames slowly turned, helping Arthur move from behind him to sit beside him. He wanted to keep it light so he eased his legs over his thigh as he rubbed his knees and looked at him.

"I don't want you to feel pressured into this. I want you to know that. And I trust you."

Arthur nodded, his hands resting on top of his.

"I resisted doing this...it's what was taking even longer in the proceedings with my lawyer."

Again, Arthur nodded.

"Tell me what you need."

"I need an account opened in your name as soon as possible. Then I'll need the information and I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay. I'll do it on Monday and text you the information."

Eames leaned forward, cupping his face, his thumb under his ear, the heel of his hand cradling his jaw as he kissed him deeply, softly but no less heated. It was, by far the biggest leap Arthur had taken for them. For a little while, Eames had felt that he was the one taking all the big jumps, blindly going into everything, holding his breath and praying that he wasn't doing this all in vain. Arthur had struggled with him every step of the way, every argument was a punch and a shove back, every shouting match was a struggle and it left Eames feeling defeated and deflated. This...this was a victory in every sense of the word and for once, Eames felt Arthur giving him a little more, his hand finally reached out for his in the dark.

"I love you...thank you for doing this for me."

"I love you too. And you're welcome. I'm really happy to finally be able to do something for you."

"What do you mean? You've done a lot for me already."

"No, I haven't."

Eames didn't want to argue it so he kissed him again, a soft smile on his lips.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you..."

Arthur could only smile and kiss him back.

Eames rested that evening, calmly peacefully and Arthur slept beside him. It was only out of luck that Arthur woke up suddenly and realized it was midnight. He rubbed his eyes, not even remembering going to sleep after they had dinner, the smell of chicken still lingering in the air. He picked up his phone and glanced at the time seeing it was a little past midnight. He set his phone back down as he started to shake Eames awake.

"Eames...Eames wake up. It's past midnight. You'll never catch a cab around here..."

He yawned as he slowly started waking up, moaning a little as he stretched. Arthur smiled a little as he leaned down, kissing his lips lightly with a sigh.

"Eames..."

"Duchess..."

Arthur kept smiling, dimples more pronounced now.

"Eames...you have to wake up. It's late."

"You don't want me to stay?"

Arthur's heart skipped a beat as he sat up a little.

"Of course I do...but you always said-"

"I don't care right now. I can't go another night without sleeping next to you."

He pulled Arthur back down, trying to get comfortable again and for a second, Arthur started to, wanting to hear that from Eames so badly for the past three years. But he knew he couldn't let him. He pushed himself back up with a sigh.

"I can't let you...you should care. I don't want to make things complicated for you. Well...anymore complicated."

"Don't worry about it. She never even knows when I'm home."

"Eames..."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No...but-"

"Then be quiet and go back to sleep."

He left no room for argument as he tugged him back down and got comfortable. It only took a few moments of Arthur listening to his heart beat right under his ear before he too fell fast asleep again.

On Monday afternoon instead of taking his usual lunch, Arthur picked a random bank and went inside to open an account. He put twenty dollars in to start it and after receiving all the information and a handshake, Arthur left and texted him all the information. Eames was in Yusuf's office when he received it and he looked up from the paper's Yusuf had given him as he read everything.

"Yusuf, give me a pen."

He didn't ask questions, he just handed over a pen and Eames wrote something down as he looked at his phone. A moment later, Eames placed his phone back in his pocket as he handed Yusuf the sheet of paper and he stood up and put his coat on. He looked at the paper seeing a name and a long number that could have been a phone number.

"What is this?"

"The love of my life opened an account in his name. Transfer everything you can into that account. I'm leaving to get him a gift and to book a trip."

He smiled as Yusuf laughed a bit and shook his head but picked up the phone and got to work as Eames quickly left his office.


	9. Chapter 9

Eames sat in his home, tapping his fingers against the fine mahogany wood table. When he got home that day, he heard Tallulah preparing to leave for her trip. He had made polite small talk with her to try and get an idea of how long she was leaving for and more importantly, when she was leaving. She turned from the maid who was packing and folding the chosen wardrobe items into her suitcase as she put her hand on her hip and smiled at him.

"Why, Eames, will you miss me?"

He smirked a little at her, hands tucked into his pants pocket.

"Of course dearest."

She turned the corner of her mouth upwards in a twisted sort of smile as she tugged on his tie, once again done different then how he usually did it.

"I'll be leaving in a few hours actually. The car is on its way and I'm almost done packing. I'm meeting mother and father in Paris and we'll be in Europe for at least a few weeks. Is that to your satisfaction?"

"The way you say that Tallulah...your tone implies something."

"I didn't mean to imply anything."

He nodded as she let go of his tie and then returned her attention to the packing as he stepped out of her room and returned to the dining room where he had been ever since. He was on pins and needles waiting for her to leave, eyeing his phone close to his elbow, now and then running his thumb across it, wanting to text Arthur and get him just as excited but he couldn't bare the idea of somehow, Tallulah changing her mind, missing her flight, purposely prolonging this as if she knew or a million other things that could go wrong and ruining Arthur's mood so he stayed put and waited. He waited and watched as the household help filed to the door with Tallulah's Louis Vuitton trunks and suitcases, the brown and gold cases slowly piling at the door until one of the butlers received a phone call from downstairs, letting him know the car arrived. He and another maid soon began taking luggage downstairs while Eames heard Tallulah on her phone. He turned and looked over his shoulder seeing her in a different outfit already, a knee length Dolce red dress with black, patent leather Burlina Louboutin's, her hair pulled back as she looked around for a coat, a pair of gloves in her hand. She was speaking to her mother, saying she was on her way already. Eames turned around as she hung up and reached for the paper on the table as he pretended to read it, hearing her heels click on the wooden floor as she approached him. He looked up as she walked in, holding her black knee length peacoat and black gloves in one hand, the other holding her clutch purse.

"Well, I'm off. It's a shame you didn't want to come with me."

"I'll be busy working anyway."

"You know what they say Eames, all work and no play...blah, blah, blah."

He smiled a bit, standing up and taking her coat as he held it out for her as she turned and slipped her arms in.

"Don't you worry about me dearest. I'm sure I'll find a moment to relax sooner or later."

"Mmm."

She turned back to face him, slipping her gloves on after tucking her purse under her arm. She then stepped forward kissing his cheek and then stepped back, an annoyed look on her face.

"Really Eames...shave."

He only gave her another smirk as he said,

"I'm still considering it."

He waited hours after she left. He had to make sure enough time was given for her to get to the airport and actually board her flight. It was excruciating to sit in his penthouse home, knowing he had the freedom to see Arthur at any given moment but he couldn't risk it. He was not about to go running off, leading Tallulah to Arthur, so he would wait.

When he felt he couldn't take much more and the house had been silent with the exception of his pacing and tapping, Eames packed a few more things from his room and left for Arthur's apartment, texting him along the way.

Arthur was waiting and by the time Eames arrived he was thrilled, answering the door and pulling him inside immediately. They kissed because it had been about a week since they last saw each other. The roses Eames had sent had just started to wilt and bruise around the red velvet petals but they remained fresh and in a vase on Arthur' kitchen table. His laptop was open on a site about upstate New York, Saratoga where Eames had rented a small house for them, far away from everything and anyone. Arthur wasn't sure when they were actually going so he couldn't put in vacation time from work yet, but Eames told him not worry about it, that as soon as he could get away, Arthur could put in the time and they would leave after a few days. Arthur had been tempted to call in sick tomorrow and just start the vacation then and there but he didn't. 

"So...she left?"

"A few hours ago. I couldn't wait for her to leave...I was dying to see you."

"Me too. Of course...I still have work this week. It'll take a few days to put my vacation time through..."

"Don't worry, it would look better actually if we both work."

Arthur agreed before pulling him over to the couch, making him sit as he followed, dropping his bag on the floor beside him, taking off his coat a Arthur showed him what he was looking at.

"This house you rented is beautiful. It's so private and away from everything. It has all these rooms but that's not a problem. It's got a lake one hundred feet from the house...granted it's winter and there's not much use for it, but it's still lovely to see. A fully stocked kitchen, cable and wifi, a fireplace...I've never been to a house with a fireplace. Do you think it'll work?"

"It's probably more for show then anything else."

"Oh...oh well. It's still nice. It says that most of the noise will be from the wildlife around the area...I hope I can sleep."

Eames laughed.

"Why wouldn't you be able to sleep?"

"I've never left Manhattan before. I'm use to the noise, the sirens, the traffic...I've never done without it."

"You'll be surprised as to how fast you get use to it."

He put his arm around Arthur and listened to him go on before he realized he must be hungry.

"Shit, you just let me babble on and on about this and you're probably starved."

"I don't mind. I like to see you get excited about these things."

"Still."

He got up and began to make dinner as Eames got comfortable, changing his clothes and putting them away, loving how Arthur made room for him and more importantly, how it looked as if he belonged there. In the home he shared with Tallulah and their staff, it felt more like Tallulah's then theirs. They had separate rooms and the entire penthouse with the exception of that room had been decorated according to Tallulah's taste. Eames' room was left as simple as possible. Over the last three years, he found himself hating that room more and more because it wasn't Arthur's bedroom. The sheets reminded him of a hotel room's sheets while Arthur's were softer, more broken in and carried his scent. The bed was spacious, too spacious and he hated that too because it reminded him of how alone he was at night. There were too many nights when he dreaded leaving Arthur's apartment to have to return to the penthouse prison at Central Park west. 

After changing, he returned to the kitchen where Arthur was already cooking and he sat back at the laptop, looking at the pictures of the cottage he had rented when he expected Tallulah to leave and he was just as excited as Arthur was. He liked that they could pretend that they were together in that arrangement, in that house, even if it was just for two weeks.

"This place really is in the middle of nowhere."

Arthur looked over his shoulder from the stove as he looked away from the steak he was preparing.

"I know."

"How are we going to do this grocery list?"

Arthur thought for a moment, cooking still adding some peppers into the pan as he moved everything around.

"I was thinking...maybe we could go half. It's not fair to let you pay for everything but I can't afford the whole thing."

"That's fine."

Arthur sighed. He knew how Eames was about paying for things and he knew if given the chance he would pay for everything. He was still stubborn about it and it was the last thing he had to hold onto so he clung to it desperately.

After they had dinner, they went to bed and in the morning, Arthur could hardly pull himself away. He held onto Eames, kissing him, smelling his scent, practically purring against him as he felt him laugh softly and turn towards him. Eames was warm and despite waking up just a moment ago, he smelled amazing. 

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Arthur groaned, not picking his head up from the space beneath his chin and shoulder. It was dark and comfortable, the icey pin pricks of the morning where already stabbing at his exposed ear and the back of his neck and the last thing he wanted was to leave that comfort.

"I don't want to."

Eames gave that laugh that rumbled through him and Arthur smiled.

"I know. But you have to. Don't worry, it's not like I'll be lounging around here all day. I have to go see my lawyer. We can meet for lunch if you'd like and then we can come back here."

"Okay."

He reluctantly pulled away and got out of bed, heading straight to the bathroom. He went through his usual routine and then came out to start getting dressed. As he did, he suddenly smelled coffee and he smiled. Once ready, he stepped out to the kitchen and saw Eames standing at the counter reading the paper that had already been dropped off at his door that morning.

"You made coffee."

"Are you surprised?"

"A little."

Eames laughed a bit, taking a sip from his mug as he kept looking at the paper. As Arthur poured himself a cup, he looked at Eames, who despite being unshowered and still in his pajamas, looked so good. He had on plaid flannel pajamas pants of red and white and a plain white shirt. He recognized them as the pants he had picked up for him among the items of clothing he asked for and he was worried that they might not be Eames' style but he loved them and wore them more then any other pair of pajamas he bought for him. His hair was everywhere, mussed from sleep and his scruff was darker then usual from not shaving in days. He fixed his coffee the way he liked as he then said,

"I was thinking."

Eames turned to him, setting the paper down, giving him his full attention.

"Well...I still have work after lunch. And you might be done with your day before me. I don't want you to have to hang around and wait for me."

"So what should I do?"

Arthur set his cup on the counter as he opened a drawer near by. It was his kitchen' junk drawer where he had scissors, random take out menus, coupons, a screwdriver, random screws and nuts and whatever else Arthur had to keep but couldn't stand the sight of. After rummaging around for a moment, he found what he was looking for, his spare apartment key. He then shut the drawer and handed it to Eames.

"It's my spare key. Just come back here whenever you're done."

He didn't miss the significance of Arthur giving him his spare key.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course...it would be ridiculous for you to wait around for me when you practically live here anyway."

Eames took the key and then stepped closer to him, wrapping his arm around him and kissing him deeply. When they pulled away, Arthur licked his lips and looked dazed as he loosened his grip off Eames' shirt.

"You have coffee breath."

"You weren't complaining a moment before."

"Shut up."

He only smiled in response.

The very first thing Arthur did when he arrived at work was put in for his vacation time. He already looked forward to those two weeks alone with Eames in Saratoga, the house, their privacy and not having to leave for work when he rather be in bed sound asleep and warm beside him. He worked through his usual day and then at lunch, texted Eames to let him know he was free. 

They met at a small cafe not too far from Arthur's office and when he saw Eames, he felt the stung when he couldn't kiss him hello, or even hug him. Now he understood why he never went out with him before. They talked casually in hushed whispers, Arthur telling him he put in for his vacation time and he was excited, though he probably wouldn't find out about it being approved until the following day. Eames smiled, watching him talk, his eyes bright, his dimples appearing. 

"I hate not being able to get close to you."

It was a sudden declaration and Arthur was a bit surprised. He smiled a little and rested his chin against his fingers as he leaned a little towards the center between them.

"I hate it too. But it makes me look forward to see you later."

Eames agreed. Arthur then sat back and they continued talking. 

Once they finished lunch, they stepped back outside, Arthur draping his scarf around his neck, looking at Eames and he wanted to badly to just fix his collar, touch his hand, hug him and smell his scent that he knew would linger on him even after a long day. He sighed to himself as he fidgeted with his hands.

"I should go. If I stay any longer, I might do something stupid."

Arthur laughed softly to himself, looking down and then back up.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Eames tugged the sleeve of Arthur's coat, giving him a smile before saying bye to him. Arthur said bye back he watched him step to the curb and hail a cab. He stayed just a moment longer before turning and going back to work. He was happy anyway, knowing that when he returned home, Eames would be there waiting for him as oppose to an empty apartment and the hope of seeing him at the end of the week. 

He decided to walk a bit faster back to the office. He was going to pressure the human resources girl to put his vacation form through faster.


	10. Chapter 10

The days leading up to their eventual departure were blissful for Arthur. He came home and Eames would be there, waiting for him and they would talk about their day, how things where going. Eames would mention his divorce, happy with the fact that it was progressing nicely and it would only be a matter of time before he was able to present the papers to Tallulah.

Eames never said her name in his presence. He always described her as "my wife." or just saying 'she' or 'her' would be enough. It would feel as if he was insulting Arthur by saying her name to him so he never did. Arthur had never seen Tallulah in person though he knew her name and what she looked like from her picture in the society pages of the paper. He knew she was beautiful but cold and while she didn't treat Eames badly, she treated him more like an obligation, something she had to deal with, which to Arthur, seemed almost as bad as mistreatment. 

The talk of divorce sparked happiness for Eames, knowing he would be free of his wife and he could be with Arthur. Though he knew it wouldn't be that simple, at least Arthur would no longer be someone he was cheating on his wife with. Eames never called Arthur his mistress, he hated the very idea of it because it seemed underhanded and seedy but Arthur called himself that all the time, saying it was his proper label because that's what he was. It made for a lot of arguments in their relationship over the past few years, but soon that would be over. Arthur asked him once if he was worried about loosing his money to her and Eames just shrugged, saying it was just money he could earn back at a later date so it was no big deal. Any amount was worth loosing if it meant he could be with him and never have to leave his apartment again. 

The day before they left, Arthur went to the supermarket right after work and picked up everything they would need for two weeks in Saratoga. He was sure there were stores up there as well, but he didn't feel like searching for them so he just made sure to get everything on his list. As discussed, half the list was paid by Eames, he paid in cash for the rest and he carried everything home. As he opened the door, Eames was there to greet him and help him carry everything in as he laughed.

"It's two weeks Arthur, not a lifetime."

"I don't know the area and what if would need something? It's not a risk I'm willing to take, especially if it snows."

He laughed again. They put away the perishables and left everything else packed in canvas bags ready to go while Arthur started packing. Eames loved to see how excited he was and he was too, but he didn't think he was close to Arthur's level. He sat down on the bed, next to his suitcase as he looked at him, thinking about how much he loved him when he suddenly said,

"I was thinking about something."

"Hm?"

Arthur didn't even pause in his folding. He kept going, arranging his suitcase while he waited for Eames to continue.

"When I'm divorced, I'll be homeless. I plan on giving her the apartment...it's more her's then mine anyway. So I have no place to go."

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll live here."

A smile tugged on the corner of his mouth as he looked at Arthur, still concentrating on his task.

"Are you sure? I mean...it's your apartment."

Arthur stopped then and looked at him as he toyed with his fingers, looking down before he let his hands go and looked at him.

"I want you to live here, with me. Your things are here...your clothes, your shoes...and I can move some stuff around so you can arrange your other things. And then we can get new stuff that can be ours. But I want you...here...with me."

Eames took his hand and smiled now, bringing it up to his face, kissing his palm tenderly.

"I'd be happy to."

Arthur finished packing later.

In the morning, they took turns showering, dressed and started to leave. Arthur made a mental list of everything as he went from room to room, making sure he brought everything he needed and all the important things as well. The perishable groceries came out, joining the others in the canvas bags while the rest of the luggage stood near the door. He unplugged lamps and the coffee machine, makes one more sweep before leaving. They caught a cab to the train station and from there, a train to Saratoga. It was a long trip and Arthur fell asleep, his head on Eames' lap, while Eames ran his fingers through his hair. 

After a long trip to Saratoga and an arranged car ride there later, they finally arrive. The house was very rustic looking but still had all the modern comforts. There where three bedrooms, two bathrooms, but they only planned on using one of the rooms. The kitchen looked old but everything still worked, there was a fireplace in the living room surrounded by the couches and coffee table. When Arthur looked out the back window near the kitchen, he could see the lake about one hundred yards away, though the deck was covered in snow, the wilderness was pitch black and it was quiet with only the sound of Eames walking around behind him. He pulled the curtains shut as he went to look at the rest of the house, passing by the living room and seeing the large deer antlers over the fireplace, which he shook his head at and continued. The master bedroom was downstairs and it was huge, most it taking up the rest of the bottom floor with a view that was perfect to see the lake to. There were smaller armchairs on one side of the room, a large wardrobe and a king size bed in the center. The bathroom was off to the side just past the armchairs, leading into a clawfoot tub and a standing shower in the corner, a sink and toilet, white tiles on the floor, white walls decorated with small frames of painted landscape images. He returned to the bedroom where his eye caught an inviting looking blanket draped over the foot of the bed. He felt the warmth, the comfort around it and immediately picked it up, feeling the thickness and the grotesque country pattern of red and white patch work with apples decorating the white squares on the front. Arthur didn't really care though, it was comfortable. 

He explored the rest of the house, taking short glances into rooms and bathrooms and then returned downstairs to help Eames unpack.

"So, do you like it?"

"It's poorly decorated. But I still love it."

Eames laughed.

The first night was spent having dinner, unpacking and shortly afterwards falling asleep. The second day, along with the third, fourth, fifth and the rest of the two weeks where spent as following:

Waking up, breakfast, sex, nap, sex, nap, lunch, sex, nap, sex, dinner, sex, sleep. Repeat. 

It was peppered in between with bathroom breaks, showers and occasional lounging about. Arthur and Eames both left their phones alone for the duration of their vacation and Arthur couldn't remember coming so many times in his life. He hadn't even bother to put on the clothes he packed since every time he stepped out from the shower and put on fresh underwear, he would be seduced back in bed. He was sure his body would give out in protest from the continuous cycle but if anything, it craved more. They made love on every flat surface of that house, the arm chairs, the couches and attempted to make it upstairs to use those beds but they made it half way up the stairs instead, which proved to be a not so good idea when Arthur discovered perfectly straight bruise lines across his lower back the next which prompted him to say "nowhere else but the bed." 

By the middle of the second week, Arthur was drained but so content, so happy. He laid on top of Eames on the couch, the hideous but comfortable apple blanket on top of them as he woke from a nap. It was the late afternoon, early evening, the sun was just about to set and it poured amber colored light in the living room. He sighed deeply as he stared up at the deer antlers, counting the tips of them before he got bored and yawned. Just a day or so after they arrived, they discovered the TV but had yet to watch it. A book Arthur was reading had remained in his travel bag along with his phone charger and he had no desire to do anything but listen to Eames' heart beating under his ear. Eames had also been right about the absence of noise...he hardly even noticed it. 

For a moment, he wanted nothing else in the world but to stay there, in their bubble away from the world, from New York city, from his job, from Eames' marriage, from everything that was awaiting their return. There, he could be Eames'...just his. Whatever Eames wanted him to be, lover, boyfriend, it didn't matter so long as Eames wanted him. In the city, he was Eames' mistress and he hated that. It was then he was glad he never told Ariadne...he would hate for that stigma to follow him even after Eames was divorced. It was bad enough he had to look at himself every day and remind himself of that. He cleared his thoughts of that quickly enough and for now, just laid on top of Eames where he could be his and his alone.

Meanwhile in Manhattan, Yusuf was busy working. He was going over some forms, some files when his intercom buzzed. 

"Yes?"

"Sir, Mrs. Tallulah Eames is here to see you."

Yusuf was shocked. As far as Eames had told him, she had left for Europe for an unspecified number of weeks. He cleared his throat as he responded.

"Send her in."

He stood up, buttoning his coat as Tallulah entered. She wore a black knee length wool skirt, a blood red button down blouse and black heels, a cashmere winter coat on. Her hair was down, spilling over her shoulders, her make up done, her lips a blood red. She held a purse under her arm as she pulled off her gloves.

"Mr. Rao...how good to see you."

"Mrs. Eames. I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm surprised."

He offered her a seat, which she took.

"Oh? Whys that?"

"I was told you'd gone on holiday."

"I was on holiday. But I came back."

"I see. So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My husband is planning something."

"Excuse me?"

"He's planning something. I always considered Eames a smart man. He was very tolerable, pliant even up until a certain point. Then all these little things about him started popping up, something I couldn't quite place a finger on. I know you're his lawyer and his friend, so let me just cut to the chase. If he's stupid enough to have some little whore on the side, I'll ruin him."

"Tallulah...why would you even-"

"Don't talk to me as if I'm stupid. There has been a gradual shift in the accounts we shared. I say gradual because I'm sure it's been going on for some time and in tiny increments. Some of the properties have come under my name alone, which, I must admit, is concerning as well as confusing."

"If Eames was planning anything, why would he give you things rather then take it away?"

She sat up straight, jaw set.

"That I don't know."

"Be reasonable. Eames has never done anything then be a good husband to you."

"Then where is he?"

"I wouldn't know. I was sure he'd be home by now."

"I arrived just this morning to an empty house with nothing but the staff. They say they know nothing. So I would be inclined to ask you."

"I swear it, I had no idea he was even missing."

She stood up calmly, holding her gloves and her purse as she looked at him, a cold look in her eyes.

"You know I don't believe a word of what you're saying."

"I imagine not."

She then left without another word. Yusuf waited just a few minutes before texting him a warning.

' _Your wife suspects_.'


	11. Chapter 11

The message is unsettling to say the least. He hadn't bothered to check his phone the past week and a half they had been in Saratoga and he hadn't planned on it. But boredom while Arthur cooked him breakfast made him check, though he swore to himself he would respond to nothing.

Except this message.

But he didn't know what to say or how to reply that wouldn't lead into a phone call. It was important though because Tallulah was not a stupid woman and if she suspected anything, it was not a good sign. Eames was not about to give up in the race when the finish line was right in his sights so he wasn't about to blow it. He sat down on the bed and called Yusuf.

"What happened?"

"She came here. She just showed up, back early from holiday with her parents. She asked me what you were planning, I told her nothing."

"How did she even suspect?"

"She said she noticed some of the properties are in her name alone. I told her if you were up to anything, why would you give her things rather then take them. It gave her cause to think."

Eames sighed, shaking his head as he brought his hand up to his forehead, pressing the heel of his palm into his eye. He cursed again and again.

"What do I do now?"

"You could come out of hiding. You not being here is only adding to her suspicions."

"I'm in upstate New York. Even if I left now, it would be another handful of hours."

"What are you- no, nevermind. It's best I don't know."

"What do I do?"

"You have to stop this for a while. Lull her into false security and you have to move faster on what you want. You may have to just let everything else go."

"Fine...it's just money, if she wants it, she can have whatever is in that joint account and whatever I couldn't take my name off of. But I want any current income frozen and put in my other account under Arthur's name. She can have what's in that account but I won't add anymore to it."

"What about putting a hold on the proceedings?"

Eames sighed again and looked up, hearing Arthur moving around in the kitchen. He made a choice.

"I'm staying here the rest of the week and when I return...I'll put a hold on everything."

He kept his promise and for the remainder of the week, he stayed in Saratoga with Arthur, consequences be damned. He knew for this to go on, they would have to stop seeing each other for at least a little while. He didn't want to lead Tallulah straight to him because she didn't know about him but if she did discover him, she would turn his life into hell. 

On the final day, they packed, cleaned up and got a ride back to the station, Arthur completely happy and content, sighing as he leaned his head on Eames' shoulder.

"I wish we didn't have to go back."

"Me too."

He held off saying anything until they arrived back at Arthur's place, especially since he was in such a brilliant mood. He hated he had to be the cause to ruin it. On the train, Arthur held his hand while they sat beside each other, his head on his shoulder again and Eames squeezed him gently, hearing him laugh very softly.

"Are you all right? You seem off."

"I'm fine. Just sad we have to go back. These two weeks were the best...it made realize how much I'm going to miss you."

It was a loaded statement and for a second he feared Arthur might pick up right away on what he meant. Instead, he said,

"I know...it's going to be hard to see each other on random days again. At least for now."

When they finally got back in Manhattan, they took a cab back to Arthur's apartment and he felt the panic rising in his chest, the nerves making his hands clammy and he worried because he knew Arthur would take this poorly. He helped him carry his bags inside and as he set one on the bed to unpack and throw mostly everything back in its place since he hardly wore clothes the past two weeks, Eames stood by the door and watched him.

"I have to tell you something."

He watched Arthur stop in his actions as he slowly turned around and faced him.

"What?"

"I talked to my lawyer the other day. He told me my wife suspected something...not about you but that I was up to something."

He paused and he didn't know what to do with his hands. He clasped them together, then let them go as he urged himself to continue.

"He thought it would be best that I put a pause on the proceedings. Until she's comfortable again. He thought it best also if...I don't see you for a little while."

He watched the emotion tear through Arthur but it didn't break through all at once. 

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No, no I'm not. It's just a pause. I can't lead her to you...I can't. And if I keep seeing you, she'll find out. I can still call you and text you but I can't see you. Just for a little while."

Arthur pushed the luggage aside and sat down, his hands on the bed as he looked down. 

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know? This pause could be weeks, months, years! And I'm just supposed to hang on and wait for you? That's not fair! You promised me you would leave her, you promised me!"

"I am going to leave her but I can't pull this off all at once! I made a lot of mistakes before I met you that are costing me right now and I can't afford to set this off. I don't want her to know about you so this will be temporary. I'm sacrificing a lot here Arthur and you can't wait a little longer?"

It the strongest words he'd ever said to him and Arthur felt shocked. He recovered fast however.

"I've waited plenty long for you! I've given you nothing but time, years of my life for you and when you finally tell me it's all going to pay off in the end, you tell me to wait even more? You just want me to sit here and wait until god knows how long while you get your own life in order? How long do you plan on stringing me along Eames? Are you just telling me these things so I would shut up and keep sleeping with you? I should have walked away from you when I had the chance."

He felt wounded. Arthur really had no idea what he was doing, what he was sacrificing to be with him in the end. And even after he told him, he still didn't believe him.

"You think I would go through all this, all this bullshit if I just wanted to keep fucking you?"

He scoffed as he shook his head.

"Unbelievable. You are just...unbelievable. I'm not going to sit here and try to convince you of my good intentions anymore Arthur. I've done what I could to get you to believe me, to trust me, to know what I'm doing is all for you and still you sit there and accuse me of lying to you...of stringing you along to satisfy some need to keep a mistress. And now you tell me you should have left me years ago. Had I known you felt that way I wouldn't bothered with you either."

He turned and left the room and Arthur quickly stood up, following him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"What about all your stuff?"

"Throw it out, burn it, keep it I don't care. It's not mine anymore."

Arthur froze and he felt shaken.

"W-what? But you said it was temporary..."

"I said a lot of things but you didn't believe me before, why would you believe me now? Do whatever you want with yourself Arthur. Date, go out...it's your life. I think we're done here."

He saw Eames putting on his coat and grab his bag from the trip they just arrived from just a few hours ago. It seemed like another lifetime. He suddenly realized what it meant if Eames left right now and he ran over to him, grabbing his arm.

"No, no don't leave. I believe you...I do. I'm just...I'm just upset right now. Don't leave."

"You don't believe me. You just said you should have walked away from me when you had the chance."

"But I didn't! You asked me to stay so I stayed, now I'm asking you to stay."

"That was different."

"No, it's not! It's the same thing. Eames, don't leave. I love you. I'll wait. I'll wait for however long it takes. I've waited this long, I can wait a little more...please...please don't leave me."

Eames sighed, wanting to stay, he had always wanted to stay. He always wanted Arthur to ask him to stay and now he had heard it and it broke his heart. He was still wounded from before but this..this was much worse. He saw the look of desperation in his eyes, the fear of Eames leaving and never returning and he was scared, he was truly scared.

"How can we go on when you accuse me of things like that?"

"I was angry...I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry...I swear I didn't mean it. I just blurted it out."

"We've done a lot of back and forth Arthur...I don't know if I can keep going anymore."

He watched his eyes get glassy as he shook his head and leaned his head on his shoulder, his hands clutching at the sleeves of his coat and he shook his head.

"Yes we can..."

His voice was shaky and weak and for a moment, Eames wondered why this was so easy for him to do. Arthur had walked out on him twice, despite his begging, his pleading. He had called him for weeks, begging for him to come back, shamelessly begging him because he loved him. It took so much coaxing and asking and when he finally did get him back, he had to be careful to not upset him. He thought it would only be fair that he should be able to walk away from him as easily as Arthur had from him. 

But he couldn't. It was his greatest downfall. Because if he could walk away from him, he would have left well enough alone the first time. He slowly put his arms around him, kissing his hair, feeling him shake in his arms. Arthur was silent, just a soft sniffle would be heard now and then, a sigh but Eames knew. He just held him and kissed his hair and waited until he was done. When Arthur finally looked up, only after wiping away at his face, the tip of his nose red, his face pink, his eyes still moist with tears clinging to the lashes.

"Don't leave me...Eames...I love you."

"I love you too. I won't leave you...I can't."

That night, Eames had to go home. He would have a lot of explaining to do and now a curious wife to deal with. He sat up from the bed, careful not to disturb Arthur as he slept. He gathered his clothes and put everything on again. When he was finished, he sat down on Arthur's side and woke him gently.

"Pet...I have to go."

"I'm awake."

Arthur turned from his stomach to his back, looking up at Eames, his hand reaching for him. He took it, pressing his knuckles against his mouth. It was quiet for a little while until Arthur asked,

"How long do you think it'll be?"

"A month at most. But I'm going to get rid of things just to move this faster. I'll serve her divorce papers soon enough."

Arthur was silent but he held onto his hand tightly, feeling a horrible swell, knowing he wouldn't see him for a while. He closed his eyes to make the stinging feeling behind them go away as he turned towards him more. He swallowed hard as he clung to his hand, taking a deep breath.

"I know...it'll be over soon. But I'm going to miss you."

Eames leaned down, sliding his arm around him, kissing his hair, kissing his temple, his cheek.

"I'll miss you too. It's just temporary."

Arthur nodded and didn't say anything else. When Eames finally let him go, he made sure he got all his things, sliding on the wedding ring he left there almost two weeks ago. It felt foreign and strange against his skin and it usually did but this time, it felt worse. He then looked at Arthur, seeing him clearly through the light of the open window, seeing him on his stomach, his face half buried in his pillow as he held one arm under him, the other extended forward as if still reaching for him. The city lights made his skin glow and he longed to stay with him and kiss him all over again. 

"Will you walk me to the door?"

Arthur closed his eyes, clutching at the pillow under him.

"I can't...I can't watch you leave. I never could. Especially now."

His voice was weak and Eames had to strain to hear him as he whispered. 

But he understood. He leaned over him again, kissing him sweetly, making it count before he got up and left. Arthur stayed still, hearing him walk out of his bedroom, down the hall and heard the sound of the locks turning, then the door opened and closed again. 

That subtle click of the door closing seem to echo through the entire apartment and Arthur closed his eyes again, feeling as a tear rolled from his eye, over the bridge of his nose and landed on his pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

Eames spent the next few days working and then being seen in the city with Tallulah. He wasn't very fond of it and his wife made no qualms about her distrust in him. The very first night he arrived home, she was waiting for him.

"So, you're just dying to give me everything you own and ruin your family name I see."

"What makes you say that?"

He took off his overcoat, standing near his bedroom door as Tallulah talked to him. She approached him as she crossed her arms.

"Come on Eames, I'm not stupid. I know you're up to something. Who is she?"

"There is no she. There's only you."

She narrowed her eyes at him but then smiled a little.

"How very sweet."

"Of course dearest. You know you're the only woman in my life."

She followed him as he entered his room and as he started to change, she put her hands on her hips.

"So, what did you do while I was away? You were missing for a few days here."

"I camped out at a hotel."

"Hm."

He hung up his coat without another word and loosened his tie as he then untucked his shirt. She stayed in place, watching him, no doubt checking for love bites, scratches, lipstick stains but seeing nothing but his, what she referred to as, lowbrow tattoos. She then turned away and began to leave but once at his door, she paused and looked over her shoulder.

"We'll be going to lunch tomorrow. The day after there's a gallery opening we'll both be attending."

"That's fine."

She then left and he continued undressing.

He was photographed at the gallery event the following evening and the picture appeared in the society page. While Arthur had lunch the next day, Ariadne showed him.

"Look at this, your ex is in the paper again."

Arthur didn't want to see it but when Ariadne slid the paper across the table as she sat down at the cafe, he saw it anyway. He saw Eames, looking elegant and dapper in his suit which, despite the black and white image, he could tell it was black, his tie a dark color, but the noose different. His hair was parted to the side, combed over neatly and he was clean shaven. He looked bored and uninterested, looking up at the camera as his wife stood beside him, wearing a fitted dark dress, her hair done up, her hand holding Eames' arm. She was beautiful as he always saw her and she also posed for the camera. While on the inside he felt crushed and defeated, he didn't even bother putting his sandwich down as he kept eating.

"Mmm."

She took the paper back as she looked at the picture.

"God, she's gorgeous."

Arthur nodded as he picked up his ice tea and took a drink. Seeing that he wasn't reacting, Ariadne put the paper away and asked him if he wanted to do something that weekend.

"Unless you're working or something."

"No, we can do something. I need a break."

"Really?! Awesome!"

"What do you have planned?"

"A couple of my friends wanted to go clubbing. I wasn't sure if you would even be interested."

"Like I said, I could use a break."

She smiled as she picked up her menu and looked over, trying to decide what she wanted for lunch.

Arthur really had no interest in doing anything but he knew he should, he knew it would be best if he didn't hang around his apartment, wearing Eames' clothes and desperately hanging onto his phone waiting for a text or a phone call. He had already spent the first week doing that and he was not ready to spend the next possible month doing the same thing. 

When the weekend arrived, Arthur spent the day running errands, only temporarily being distracted when Eames texted him. It was a short, sweet message:

' _I miss you more then words can say. I think about you constantly and I haven't slept much_.'

Arthur stopped in the middle of his shopping as he looked at his phone and leaned against a building, letting pedestrians pass him as he texted him back.

' _I miss you too_.'

It was all he could say without spilling his entire soul and breaking into a fit of sobs in the middle of the street. He didn't hear anything else for the rest of the day. 

Around ten that evening, he was dressed and ready to leave, planning to meet with Ariadne at the club and he tried to look forward to it, tried to pretend it was like before when he first started dating Eames and he didn't hold nearly as many feelings for him. 

It was a hard thing to do. At the club as Ariadne and her friends hung around, talking and laughing, Arthur had to pretend he was listening, joining and all he really wanted to do was go home. He drank and for the sake of the act, talked to a few guys but never let it go anywhere. He danced a little with Ariadne on her say so and finally he had enough and went home. He was in bed by three.

The weeks rolled by and just because it was the only way he could see him, Arthur bought the paper every day and checked the society page to see Eames. Now and then he was there, at some event or a party. He was there with his wife during Fashion Week, front row wearing a suit as always, still clean shaven and in every picture, he looked bored. Arthur missed him every day and he hadn't heard his voice nearly as much as he had hoped, just the few random text messages every couple of days. He wondered how long he could do this, just living on his messages, wondering when he would see him, wondering how long this would take. He wanted to be patient, he wanted to show Eames he would give him all the time he needed but it didn't make anything any easier and time moved by just as slowly.

It was hard and the only thought that kept him going was that it was just temporary.

The first month soon came to a close and Eames himself was exhausted. He couldn't sleep, he was tired and frustrated all the time, just being home when he wasn't out with Tallulah or at work. He went to see Yusuf during his lunch after the first month and rested his head down at his desk.

"You've had a full month."

Eames looked up, dark circles under his eyes as he sighed.

"I need my divorce. I can't do this anymore."

"I already told you Eames. You need to decide-"

"I don't care anymore. I've taken what I could. She can have the rest, I don't care anymore. I just don't want her to know of Arthur and I want to be divorced."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just money Yusuf. I can always make it up...besides the terms of our prenup was that as long as neither one of us has an affair, neither had alimony to pay."

"That's true..."

"It's been over a month...I miss Arthur."

Yusuf nodded as he opened up his files with Eames' documents as he shuffled through some papers as he then looked up.

"I can have papers drawn up by the end of the week."

Eames nodded as he sat up, pushing away from his desk and leaning back against the seat.

"Good. You know, in the three years I've been seeing Arthur, this is the closest I've ever come to being found out by Tallulah."

"I can't believe it took you so long to even get this divorce started."

"He never asked me to leave my wife."

"Why did he even have to ask?"

"I wasn't sure if he felt the same way I did but when he did ask, I was all too willing to do it. It's when I knew he loved me just as much as I loved him."

"As long as you're sure. I'm going through all your things now. You've given up a lot of properties with the exception of your home in London. But..everything else is in her name."

"That's fine."

"You managed to save a lot of your actual funds by transferring it to your Arthur account...but for the joint account-"

"She can have it. As long as I save something and my name, that's all that matters."

Yusuf nodded as he closed the folder after writing a few notes down.

"All right. I'll have everything done within a week. I'll let you know. In the mean time, stay clear. Don't trip at the finish line."

Eames nodded and after taking a deep breath, he stood up and left.

He went back to work and once in his office and hanging up his overcoat, he texted Arthur right away.

' _How are you holding up?_ '

It only took a moment for him to reply.

' _Not well. I'm exhausted and I miss you_.'

' _I wish I could say it'll be over soon_.'

He didn't get a response right away which made Eames worry. He sat at his desk and tried to work but he kept staring at his phone. When he finally got a response, he nearly attacked his phone.

' _I'm so tired of this_.'

Eames felt worried and he swallowed hard and responded.

' _I know, so am I. Just hold on a little longer, love. Please don't give up on me_.'

' _I knew this would happen_.'

He didn't wait another moment as he called Arthur, his phone rang once, twice and when he picked up, his voice sounded tired.

"Eames..."

"Darling...please. I know you're tired of this, I am too. But you said you didn't want me to leave. Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything. I thought I could do this...but it's hard. I miss you every day and I feel like my life is going on without me because I'm sitting here pining away for you. It's like we broke up and you won't let me get over you."

"You're not supposed to get over me. This is just temporary."

"I feel so cheated...I gave my entire life away to a married man."

"I won't be married much longer. I'll be all yours."

He heard Arthur sigh.

"Arthur..."

"Don't say my name..."

"Baby...please. Just wait a little while longer."

He heard his breathing, the silence hanging between them and it felt eternal. Eames swallowed hard and waited.

"How much longer?"

"Another few weeks."

Another deep sigh.

"All right...just another few weeks."

"I'll make this up to you, I swear."

Silence again and Eames feared the worse.

"Duchess?"

"I know you will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

It felt like the longest week for Eames. He counted down every day, waiting for Yusuf to let him know he had drawn up his divorce papers. He would look at Tallulah when they had dinner and know within himself it would soon be over. He hated that most evenings they had to have dinner out because Tallulah never cooked, their chef at home did but it was just like having dinner out anyway. He hated how Tallulah never kissed him hello, good bye or just kissed him at all and when she did kiss him, it was always on the cheek, her hand on his forearm as she pressed her lips lightly enough on his cheek to stain him with lipstick and that was it. Despite their nearly seven year marriage, they rarely showed affection to each other and Eames was starved for it. It was why he would hold Arthur when he slept, kissed him every moment he could, even holding his hand would be enough to keep him content. He hated how Tallulah was just an all around cold person and in their first year of marriage, Eames had attempted some kind of relationship with her but she was adamantly against it, against him saying he was not the ideal man she wanted to marry and she only did it for her parent's sake. Eames said it was fine and retained his distance and had spent the first four years of the marriage alone until he met Arthur at his company's family Christmas party.

The past three years of life he was happy, never letting on to Tallulah that things had changed and it was easy since they lead separate lives. They didn't even share a room much less a bed.

But what he really hated the most was how she suddenly seem to care about him, what he did, when he ate, how he looked. She would demand for more time with him and he was sure that it was just because she suspected an affair. After returning home from dinner that evening, he headed to his room when she stopped him.

"Eames..."

He turned and looked at her as she peeled off her coat, revealing her form fitting red dress, her hair down and she did look lovely, but he was not at all impressed.

"What is it?"

She approached him with her saunter, bringing her hands to his coat, unbuttoning it as she then reached to his tie, loosening it a little.

"I was just thinking...it's unfair that I have slacked on my wifely duties."

"You mean it just dawned on you after seven years of marriage that you should sleep with your husband?"

She fake pouted as she looked at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't be that way. It was wrong of me."

He removed her arm from his neck as he stepped back.

"As enticing as the offer is, I must decline. I have to be in the office early tomorrow."

She looked insulted at first and followed him into his room as she slammed the door behind her, not wanting the help to hear.

"Why is that hm? Saving it for your little slut you're keeping on the side?"

He sighed, setting his coat down on his bed.

"We're back on this again?"

"I know you're hiding something from me."

"We have such a deep and loving marriage and you know me so well, of course you would pick up on that."

She pursed her lips as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You're different. I know what you're like and you were never like this. You're happier. You stopped shaving before, you do your tie differently, you have that watch."

He sighed again as he shook his head.

"My god, that's what you're going on about? Seriously, Tallulah? You've lost your mind. Had it ever occurred to you that I just stopped shaving for the sake of it, that I can do a different noose and that I bought a new watch? Don't be daft."

She could only glare at him knowing she had nothing but guesses.

"Get out of my room Tallulah, I'm going to bed."

She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

It almost felt like blessed relief when Yusuf finally texted him telling him the papers had been drawn up. Eames' hands shook as he sat in his office, feeling the relief, the anxiety to tell Arthur but he had a lot to do before he could get to Arthur. After confirming with Yusuf that upon his say-so, everything would be ready to go, he went home and sat and waited. He never knew what Tallulah did through the day and he didn't really care but at that moment, he was, for once, anxious for her return. When she finally came home, she was startled to see him sitting on the couch in the dark.

"God, what are you doing in the dark?"

"Waiting for you."

She took off her overcoat as she set her purse on the couch.

"What for?"

He stood up and went over to her as he smiled a little, which caused her to smile, unknowing what he was about to say.

"I want a divorce."

Her smile instantly vanished.

"What?"

"I want a divorce."

Her mouth dropped open and then closed it again as she scoffed and held her coat.

"Absolutely not. I won't sign anything."

"I'm tired of this Tallulah. We never loved each other anyway and we lead separate lives. You can have everything."

She threw her coat down beside her purse as she pointed a finger at him.

"That's what you're doing. You've been preparing for this."

He said nothing.

"You are seeing someone else aren't you?"

"No. I just want a divorce. I'm not asking you for anything except this. You can have the things we shared, the apartment, the funds in our joint account, all of it. I just want the divorce."

She seem to have calmed herself in a matter of seconds which instilled fear in Eames. It was like the calm before the storm.

"I'm having my lawyer look into everything. I'm having you investigated."

"Why can't you just do this for me? I have never asked you for anything, I have complied to all your demands, all your wishes these past years and the one time I ask you for something, you have to make it as difficult as possible."

"I want to be sure that if you walk away from me, you're doing it because you grew some kind of backbone, not because you want to be with someone else. I'll be damned if I'm thrown aside for some little Soho tart."

"It would kill you if I left you for someone not of your class wouldn't it? If I left you for some low class tart who actually loved me for me and not my money. That would just destroy your ego."

Her eyes narrowed before she gave a small smirk.

"Who in their right mind would love you for anything but your money?"

"Get on with it then. Do what you have to so I can leave."

Tallulah made good on her word. And in turn, Eames had to deal with his parents who were none too pleased with his divorce. Tallulah's parents as well. They demanded he change his mind, that he not go through with it. To think of the family, the name. No Eames had ever gotten divorced. But he was adamant to go through with it.

He now had to be even more careful as he was investigated on Tallulah's word, using the cover of their prenup to have his entire life examined. The few weeks he promised Arthur soon came and went and he worried. It had been nearly two months since he last laid eyes on him, about three weeks since he heard his voice and four days since he sent him a text message. He decided to call him while he sat in his office, using his cell phone rather then his office line. He heard the opposite line ring a few times and when he finally picked up and heard his voice, it felt like a flood of relief.

"Hi."

He sighed deeply, missing the sound of voice so much.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"I miss you. I miss the sound of your voice."

Arthur said nothing. The relief Eames felt a moment ago now turned to dread.

"Pet?"

"We should break up."

"No...no, no...don't do this to me now."

"You said a few more weeks."

"I already told her I want a divorce. My lawyer is serving her divorce papers, it's taking a while now because I'm being investigated."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Because I miss you!"

He felt exasperated and frustrated. He smoothed his hand over his face, sighing deeply, pulling his anger back in.

"Arthur..."

"Don't say my name."

"Don't do this now. I'm so close to being free...please don't leave me alone after all this. You said you loved me. It's only been two months..."

"I do love you...I'm just wondering how long this is going to take."

"I don't know."

Silence again. He then heard Arthur sigh deeply.

"I'm being so selfish."

"You are."

He couldn't help it and he could clearly see the face that Arthur was giving him.

"You didn't have to agree."

"I'm sorry duchess."

"But I am. I'm sorry. I'm just...so lonely. I miss you all the time."

"I know...I miss you too."

"This is horrible."

"Believe me...I know."

"So...they're investigating you?"

"Making sure I'm not keeping some Soho tart on the side."

For the first time in what felt like years, he heard Arthur laugh.

"I'll do my best to make this go as fast as possible. She has nothing to go by...we've been careful so hopefully, this will move along."

"I want to ask something that I've been afraid to ask since we started seeing each other."

"What? Ask away."

There was a pause and Arthur took a deep breath.

"When you're divorced...will...will you really be with me right away?"

"Of course I will. I have a building that I can front as my residence and I can live with you...if you'll have me."

He heard a soft noise on Arthur's end and if he didn't know any better, he would swear it was a sniffle. If it wouldn't destroy his entire prospects of getting divorced scott free, he would have run over to Arthur's side immediately, gather him in his arms and kiss him until he stopped. He listened to him sniffle again, wracked with guilt for not being there but he felt good, hearing him nonetheless.

"Of course I'll-..."

He heard his voice crack and he cleared it before trying again.

"Of course I'll have you. I'll wait for you...for as long as it takes."

And now Eames smiled for what felt like the first time in years.

"I'll move this as fast as I can...I'll do everything in my power because I can't spend another month without you."

He heard a soft laugh which made his heart ache.

"Even if another month goes by Mr. Eames...I'll be here waiting for you."


	14. Chapter 14

Eames sat across the boardroom table, Yusuf to his right, Tallulah across from him with her own lawyer, a mediator at the head of the table. It had been three weeks since he served her divorce papers and she started the investigation on him. Her lawyer had come up with nothing, not a thing to implicate another woman, despite all of Tallulah's wild accusations. Yusuf started off the hearing.

"This is a no-fault divorce, filing under irreconcilable differences. In accordance to the prenuptial agreement and my client's requests, all properties and joint accounts will be reverted to Tallulah Eames."

Tallulah's lawyer looked through his own files before looking at Yusuf.

"If you're contending a no-fault divorce, you need to have proof."

"The investigation done on my client should be sufficient enough proof that there is no-fault proven here. The marriage is still relatively short at seven years, there's no children involved so no custody would be needed and my client has opted to hand over all properties so long as the marriage is dissolved."

Eames watched Tallulah argue quietly with her lawyer, not wanting to give up. He was amazed at how much she was willing to hang onto him for the sake of just having him so no one else would. The mediator listened, then waited for Tallulah's lawyer to respond. The lawyer seem to be arguing with her, his hand gesturing to the files in front of them and his soon to be ex-wife acted like a spoiled child, unwilling to be wrong. Eames couldn't help but feel a smile tug on the corners of his mouth. The mediator cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Eames, if you have nothing to contend then I must grant this divorce. All shared properties, joint accounts and the current residence will here by be granted to Mrs. Eames, Mr. Eames will retain nothing but his own personal possessions and the remainder of his salary. No alimony from either party as per the prenuptial agreement since this is a no-fault divorce. The divorce is there by granted. Mrs. Eames please have all documents signed and filed by the end of the week."

Eames smiled as Yusuf gave him a satisfied look, closing the files as Tallulah stood up and glared at him as she walked over to him, her coat and purse in hand.

"I want you out of my house."

"Done."

She then turned and left. Yusuf shook his head as he sighed and then looked at Eames.

"I've never seen a woman who won a divorce be so angry."

Eames laughed.

Eames only made one stop, heading back to Yusuf's office as he called Arthur with the news.

"Arthur...my divorce was finalized today."

"What?"

Eames could hear his hesitation, his dare-to-hope pause.

"My divorce is going through. She has to file her side of the paperwork but it's done."

He didn't hear anything for a moment just the suspended hope that hung between the lines.

"Oh my god..."

"You're not as excited as I had hoped."

"I'm shocked."

"A good shock I hope."

"Of course."

"She kicked me out...I have to get my things and leave tonight."

He heard him swallowing hard before he replied.

"T-then you'll come to my apartment."

"Yes. I'll gather my things right now and stay at a hotel until you're home from work. Then I'll go meet you."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight then."

"Tonight...I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too."

When they hung up, Eames saw Yusuf had settled down at his desk again, already starting work.

"Yusuf...I can't thank you enough for all this."

"Don't thank me just yet. She has a week to file the papers and knowing her, she'll take her time doing it. She could still challenge this you know."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It's fairly obvious. At any rate, just stay cautious."

Eames goes to Tallulah's home. It's no longer theirs and Tallulah makes it obvious the moment he walks through the door. She already had the staff pack his bags, most of his things already settled in Arthur's apartment but it's still a bit left. He's just glad he had nothing personal in there.

"Where are you staying? I'd like your things out right now."

"The Four Seasons."

She nods and the butler makes a note of it. Before she leaves the room, she gives him one more look, her arms crossed over her black Dior dress. 

"I hope she was worth it."

"There is no "she" Tallulah. I wish you believe me when I said there's no other woman in my life but you."

She narrowed her eyes at him and left.

Eames did check into the Four Seasons. He did stay there a few hours and when Arthur texted him, telling him he was home, he changed. He was too recognizable in his usual attire and since he still had quite a few things with him, he managed to change out of his suit and tie and into a pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeved thermal shirt, sneakers and pulled on a black cap after mussing his hair and getting on a hoodie, his proper coat at Arthur's apartment. He took off his wedding ring, no longer needing it and set it on the night stand where he planned on leaving it as he grabbed his wallet, cell phone, keys and room key and left. He didn't cross the lobby or leave through the main entrance, his worry that Tallulah would have him followed wasn't formed out of complete paranoia and he crossed through the restaurant, exiting from that entrance and took a cab to Arthur's apartment. 

His stomach was in knots as he paid the driver and got out, heading past the doorman who didn't recognize him and headed inside. He tapped his foot while waiting for the elevator, in the elevator and finally when he got to Arthur's floor, he used his key and went inside. The first thing he heard was something going on in the kitchen, the TV in the living room going on for background noise and Eames, shaking from the still lingering cold, suddenly felt at home. He took off the hoodie he wore, draping it on the couch as he headed to the kitchen and saw Arthur cooking, wearing slender jeans and a plain red shirt, barefoot and all his attention at the stove.

"Arthur..."

He looked over at him, bewildered as if he was dreaming and when he saw he wasn't, he shut off the stove and ran to him, throwing his arms around him and kissing him and oh that first kiss...it held the magic of the very first one. Eames felt his knees go weak for a moment as he held him, kissing him back just as enthusiastically. It was lips and eventually tongue as Arthur opened his mouth, wanting more of him. It felt like hours that they stood there kissing, both of them clinging to each other before Arthur somewhat pulled back, his lips still close as he spoke.

"I was making you dinner..."

"It's okay poppet...don't worry about dinner."

"No..."

He whined a bit which Eames found endearing.

"I want to make you dinner. I want it to be nice...make a fuss...I'm not even dressed."

"You don't have to dress up for me...you're more then enough."

He could feel his slender fingers at the base of his neck, running into the brim of the hat he was still wearing. Arthur pulled back enough to see it and he laughed a bit.

"What are you wearing?"

"Casual things. I had time to change while I waited for you."

He pulled the hat off of him and then kissed him again. He then held onto him tightly, swallowing hard.

"I was scared I would never see you again."

"I promised you I would come back to you."

"You did."

He wanted to sweep Arthur off his feet and indulge him in just how much he's missed him. He wanted to show him for hours until Arthur was nothing but nerve endings, sweat and lube, tired, exhausted and dangerously close to being dehydrated. He wanted all that, he wanted to taste him for hours and when Arthur was worn out and he couldn't possibly come anymore, he would make him come one more time. 

But Arthur was dead set on dinner and made him sit and wait while he made it. 

So he did.

He sat and waited and watched TV, nodding off for a little while, just finally comfortable and surrounded by the scent of Arthur. It was the first time in months he had not thought about his divorce and was able to sleep soundly. When he woke up, despite still feeling a bit weary, he was also hungry and the apartment smelled delicious. He got up, ruffling his hair, missing his three day old scruff that he had to shave off, as he tugged at his shirt with one hand, the other holding Arthur's as he had lead him back to the table. There, spread out for the two of them was chicken marsala, fresh figs wrapped in prosciutto, a salad and a bottle of wine already opened to breathe. Arthur had not changed his clothes but he had clearly gone through a lot of trouble and Eames felt touched, the swell of appreciation in his heart knowing he had made all that just for him.

"Come, sit. It'll get cold."

Eames sat down without another word, letting Arthur pour the wine and then sit across from him as he smiled. They both began to eat and Eames was delighted, everything so delicious and tender and he ate every last bite. He and Arthur share the last of the figs, smiling at each other, saying very little, just finally enjoying each other's company. 

When the food is gone and the wine is mostly empty, they sat on the couch and Arthur turned off the TV. He curled against Eames, hiding against his neck and Eames knew what he wanted so he put his arms around him. He didn't want to talk about his divorce anymore. He didn't want to point out that his ex-wife had a week to file the last of the paperwork, that he still had to be careful until then, that even after it was all over, Eames still couldn't be seen with him about the town or even let anyone know that he was seeing Arthur and in turn, Arthur still couldn't tell anyone. It sat heavily in the air, unspoken and they both wanted nothing more then to push it away and act as if none of that would happen.

"This...this still isn't going to work is it?"

Arthur's voice broke the silence first. Eames' grip on him tightened.

"Yes it will. Because we want it to. Because I love you."

"But in private. You could never...tell anyone. Neither could I. So even after all this...I'm still a mistress."

"No, you're not. You don't seem to understand how much I'm willing to do for you."

"You've done too much already."

He clung to Eames tighter, pressing his lips to his neck as he practically climbed on his lap. He let him, circling his arms around him and kissing his ear, the side of jaw.

"Why does it feel like you're trying to end this?"

Again, Arthur said nothing.

"Arthur..."

"Don't say my name."

"Arthur...I love you. Please don't tell me that after I did all this, you'll leave me anyway. Please don't make all this be in vane."

"I'm not leaving you. I would never. I just...wish that I really could have you. Not just be your secret to keep."

"Give it time, petal. It'll happen."

"Eames..."

"You've given me this much. Just a little more is all I ask."

Arthur nodded, but he looked down as he did. Eames just scooped him up in his arms, kissing him as he stood up, feeling the light weight in his hold, feeling that Arthur had suffered as much as he had. He walked them to Arthur's-no...their room...and as he walked, he felt his slender arms come up around his neck, holding on tightly to him.

Eames was determined to make everything up to him.


	15. Chapter 15

He waited. 

He waited until Tallulah filed her paperwork at the last possible moment. 

He "moved" into an apartment in the Lower East side of a building he managed to keep in the settlement while he waited. It was empty and purely for show while he and Arthur brought his things to their apartment. 

In the midst of his waiting, Arthur made him feel like he was home. He rearranged his entire life for him although he had already done that earlier. Room was made, new furniture was bought, very much against Arthur's wishes but his fight was weaker now that Eames moved in with him, bills were compromised. Arthur had to relinquish the idea that he was being kept, that Eames plied him with money to keep him because that had never been the case. They alternated the grocery bill, Eames paid for the dry cleaning, cell phones were kept separate, rent was divided everything else was a toss up. He imagined he would soon wear him down enough to let him move to a bigger apartment, something nicer he wouldn't dream of affording but Eames could and he wanted to have that life with Arthur.

While he waited, Arthur called out sick for the remainder of the week and they stayed in bed when they were done moving Eames in. They made love for hours, much like they did in Saratoga, sleeping only to resume previous activities, eating, more sleep followed by sex. What made it even better this time around was both of them knowing Eames didn't have to leave. 

Arthur cooked and did the dishes because Eames after all, had been pampered his whole life and he had no idea what he was doing dometic wise. Arthur had no problem with that, though he did teach him to load the dishwasher so he could do that much now and then. 

When the week was up and Eames was officially divorced, he went to Yusuf's office to get the final confirmation. 

"You're a free man. She filed everything and collected all her things."

Yusuf showed him copies of the divorce papers, her signature at the bottom of the pages.

"Am I really free?"

Yusuf looked at him confused, his eyebrow arched slightly as he scoffed a bit.

"Of course you are, your divorced just finalized."

"I mean...I'm divorced sure, but I still can't be with Arthur. I feel like nothings changed."

Yusuf didn't say anything for a moment, just thinking a bit. Finally he sighed and said,

"I'm saying this as your friend, okay?"

"Okay."

"You're divorced. You make your own ends so you don't need anyone else to help you. Do you care what this city has to say about who you're sleeping with? Would it matter? Knowing how things work, you'll be in the spotlight for at least a day and then everything will move on."

"Are you saying I should be public with this?"

"I'm not saying out yourself to the world, but don't hide it."

Eames thought about it for a moment, knowing he brought up valid points. He turned and looked at him, still sitting across his desk.

"Thanks."

He nodded as Eames let himself out.

While Arthur had found the past few weeks blissful, his only complaint would have been that he never went out with Eames anywhere. However, during that time, Eames changed his mind and took him out now and then and Arthur felt worried, he was scared for his reputation, for what would happen to Eames but Eames always told him he didn't care anymore.

"I love you, Arthur. Nothing else matters."

Then Arthur thought it silly that someone would even notice them. Eames was not a celebrity, he was just well known among the social elite and they never went to large and public social events, just dinner sometimes a movie. It was nice and soon he had forgotten his worries. 

It all came back to him as he waited for Ariadne to meet him for lunch. He had already ordered his chicken club and sipped his ice tea as he went through his phone. Suddenly, he heard her coming in, her boots stomping across the floor as she went into her messenger bag and withdrew a newspaper, throwing it on table.

"You're a liar!"

"What?"

He looked at the folded open paper and saw a picture of Eames and himself, a small blurb written underneath;

'Recently divorced socialite William Eames seen about town with unknown young man.'

It wasn't scandalous, there was no mention of a possible relationship, just that he and Eames were seen having dinner not too long ago. But it was terribly evident in the picture how Arthur looked at him with adoration, Eames responding. He looked back up at Ariadne as he said,

"Ari, it's not what you think."

She sat down in a huff and glared at him as she lowered her voice but it didn't come out any less biting.

"You've been lying to me. The whole time. How long have you been seeing him?"

Arthur ran his fingers over the paper, looking at Eames' profile, seeing he was looking back at Arthur with just as much affection. He hesitated saying the truth, knowing Ariadne would be furious. But she was already. He swallowed hard as he kept moving his fingers over the page.

"Three years."

She got up suddenly and began to leave as Arthur looked at her shocked for a moment before he got up and took out his wallet to throw down some money as he gathered his things and the paper as he followed her out.

"Ari!"

They got outside, Arthur struggling to grab his coat, bag, phone and the paper. She stopped suddenly as she turned back to him.

"You asshole! I can't believe you've been lying to me this whole time! You said you were my friend! You said you broke up with him forever ago! How could you lie to me like that?"

He sighed, putting his phone in his pocket as he pulled on his coat.

"I couldn't say anything. I was ashamed and also, he was married...I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"I can't believe you kept this from me. All this time!"

"I'm sorry. I was...I was really ashamed more then anything. Still being his mistress...it was humiliating. But I tried to break up with him...and I couldn't. I'm in love with him."

"That's all good and well Arthur, but seriously, go fuck yourself."

She turned and left, leaving Arthur on the street by himself.

When Arthur returned home after a long day and a most disappointing lunch, he saw Eames was there already. He was on the phone, working but as soon as he saw Arthur, he hung up and stood to greet him. He put his arms around him and kissed his cheek but saw him unresponsive.

"What's wrong?"

"This."

He moved away as he reached into his case where he has tucked the paper into the side of it and handed it to Eames. He took it and read as he sighed a bit to himself.

"I see."

"No, you don't. Ariadne saw it. You said I couldn't tell anyone! Why didn't you tell me we were going to be photographed?"

"You knew it was a possibility."

"I had to tell her about us...and now she's pissed at me. This isn't the way I wanted her to know."

"Now she knows, it'll be one less thing for you to worry about."

"It's not that simple! I had to tell her I was lying to my best friend for three years!"

"Don't be upset, love."

Arthur sighed and crumbled into the couch, dropping his things, bringing his hands up to his face.

"I didn't want her to find out this way."

"But she did. And now New York's social page does. It'll only be a matter of time before the whole world discovers what you really are to me."

Arthur felt some of that anger easing from his shoulders and he looked up at him.

"What am I to you?"

"My boyfriend...who I love."

Arthur smiled a little but then fell back against the couch, frustrated.

"She'll be mad for a little while but..give her some time, she'll cool down."

Eames was right, after a few days, she did cool down long enough to call him and demand details. Arthur had just gotten home and started dinner as he cradled his phone between his ear and neck.

"Start at the beginning."

"You were there at the beginning. I fell for him at the Christmas party. I started seeing him and before we slept together he told me he was married but it was too late, I already had all these feelings for him. But I didn't want it to be serious so I kept going with you and seeing a bunch of other people and I decided it would be best if we broke up. But...he begged me to go back to him...so I did. The second year I just...I had enough and I tried to leave him again but he told me he was in love with me so I stayed because I loved him too. I couldn't tell anyone...he's known in the city and he had a terrible prenup that would have caused him to loose everything if he was caught having an affair. So I stayed quiet. I said it was for his sake but honestly, it was for mine too. Ari...I was ashamed. I was his mistress...I was so embarrassed, being his kept boy and I knew how awful it was to just be known as his mistress even if he and his wife never loved each other. And I knew what you would say...but I love him so much. I knew no matter what you said I wouldn't stop seeing him. So...that's why I kept it from you."

She sighed deeply.

"Well..it all makes sense now...all the times I asked you to do something or hang out with me."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed again.

"No...I understand now."

"I wanted to tell you myself by the way, not have you find out through the society page."

She laughed.

"It's okay. As long as you stop keeping secrets from me."

"This was the only one."

"And leave it to you to keep one secret and have it be the biggest one in the world."

There were a few more instances of them being caught on camera and having their picture show up in the society page. Each time it happened, Arthur would dread that some thing would show up about their relationship but it was always a casual picture of them walking or sitting down eating. He was always titled as "unknown young man" which was fine for Arthur. After the last instance, Arthur reading the paper at home on a Saturday morning, Eames woke up and padded out to the living to see him.

"Hey."

"We made the paper again."

"It's bound to happen."

He poured himself a cup of coffee and then joined Arthur on the couch, sighing comfortably as Arthur kept reading and re-reading the article. He then looked at Eames, picking up the paper and laying back.

"What do your parents have to say about this?"

"They don't care. They're still cross with me for divorcing my ex."

"Don't you care that someone could find out? That they can just out you and ruin your reputation?"

"Not especially."

He sipped his coffee and looked at him, sad that Arthur was so afraid of something happening to his reputation rather then himself. He set his mug down, taking the paper away from him and pulling him in his embrace. He kissed his brow, then his hair until Arthur looked up at him and he kissed him. He felt him smile as he then moved back and took his hands, smoothing his thumb over his ring before looking down at his fingers.

"Hey...didn't I say this was temporary?"

"You said a lot was temporary. And it was."

"I meant this. When I got you this ring, I put it on your right finger until I was divorced. Now I am."

He slid it off and switched fingers.

"Eames...if I wear it on this finger it looks like a wedding band."

"What do you think this is?"

He looked up, shock evident on his face. Eames only smiled, still holding his hand.

"I know it's a poor way of asking, just woken up, in pajamas, breath reeking of morning breath and coffee but...I love you Arthur. Marry me."

There was silence between them for a while, swallowing hard as he looked down at his hand as if seeing his ring for the first time. Eames held his hands tight, waiting for a reply until Arthur looked up, his eyes glassy.

"But...but...you just...we couldn't..."

"Why not? It's New York, it's possible."

He swallowed hard again as Eames smoothed his hand across his cheek.

"Arthur?"

He watched a tear roll down his face, then another.

"Right...don't say your name."

He laughed a little, dimples appearing on his cheeks as he nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Arthur nodded again.

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

"I cannot even begin to tell you what a bad idea this all is."

Eames chuckled a bit and smiled though Yusuf was in no joking mood. 

"Come on, you knew I was going to ask him to marry me anyway."

"Yes but your divorce is barely a month old!"

Eames dimissed it with a wave of his hand.

"I don't care. I love him Yusuf, I love Arthur. I want to be with him, I want him to have my name and all it entails. I want to take care of him."

"And that is all very romantic but did you forget your parents and what they have to say about you giving him your name, or this city? You're already being photographed whenever you two go out."

"Before you said it didn't matter, now you're telling me I should hide?"

"No, Eames, you're not listening. I said it doesn't matter if you're together now I didn't say run off and marry him! You're barely giving the press time to forget! Give it time before you get married again. Another year maybe when everyone has forgotten you were even married in the first place."

"I don't want to wait a year. I've waited this long."

"What about Arthur? What about what he wants?"

Eames was quiet and while he did know what Arthur wanted, he was suddenly unsure. Yusuf sighed, coming around his desk and sitting in front of him.

"Just go home...talk to him about it."

Eames nodded.

As Arthur waited at his usual cafe for Ariadne, he fidgeted. He couldn't stop toying with something. First, it was his phone, then the silverware, then the napkin. Finally when he got his ice tea and he twisted the straw beyond recognition, Ariadne showed up. She sighed, apologizing for her tardiness.

"I'm so tired. I'm studying for the bar and it's just non-stop. I needed this break."

Arthur nodded as she then noted his mangled straw on the table.

"You okay?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay..."

She set her hands down on the table as she braced herself for his news. He took a deep breath then told her.

"He asked me to marry him. And I said yes."

She was still for a moment, her hands steady as she blinked a few times and asked,

"Why?"

It wasn't the reaction Arthur was expecting.

"What do you mean why? I love him...he asked me to marry him..."

"So you say yes? Did you even think it through? He just got divorced. Like literally just got divorced not even a month ago."

"It's been more then a month..."

"That's not the point. Arthur...you guys are in the paper now and then and if the press doesn't know your name, if you get married, they sure as hell will then. He's rich...you were his mistress for three years-"

"I don't see how that's relavent."

"The point is that from what I know about you and what you told me, you don't want him to take care of you or give you money or buy you things so you don't feel like his whore. What do you think is going to happen if you marry a rich man? A rich man that's known in this city? Plus he just got divorced! What are you thinking?"

He swallowed hard, looking down at his hands, taking them off the table to cover the ring.

"This wasn't what I was expecting."

"Well..how do you want me to react to this?"

"You're my friend, you should have been happy for me."

"You've been with him for three years and I've never met him. I'm your best friend...doesn't that say something to you?"

"Yeah, it reminds me as to why I haven't introduced him to you."

She looked a bit surprised, her eyes widening.

"What?"

"You will never understand. I don't know why i thought you would, even now, after everything. You should have just stayed mad at me."

He got up and stormed out, not wanting to give her the chance to catch up to him as he ran after a cab after hailing it and got in. 

Arthur arrived back home after Eames. He was happy to see him, although he felt defeated and tired. Eames smiled at him when he saw him walking in and once Arthur closed the door, he felt concerned, seeing the sad look on his face.

"Love?"

He went over to him, Arthur throwing his arms around him and Eames held him, feeling him sink against him and he struggled for just a second to hold him.

"Arthur?"

He brought his hand up to the back of his head, cradling it as he felt him sighing. He waited for a little while, holding him as he felt his hands gripping him tightly. Finally he began.

"I told Ariadne your proposed."

"And she didn't take it well I'll assume."

"No...she said I wasn't thinking."

His voice was soft and barely above a whisper as he murmured against his chest. Eames thought back to Yusuf's words earlier that day as he rubbed his back with his free hand.

"Tell me what you want with this, duchess."

Arthur pulled back and looked up at him, slight concern on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Eames pulled them towards the couch as they both sat down. He still held his hand as he asked him again.

"What do you want from this relationship? Do you want to get married right away? Do you want to wait? Do you not want to get married and just stay like this for a while?"

Arthur shook his head and he began to speak but then stopped himself. He looked away, fidgeting with his and Eames' fingers.

"I want to get married...just...Ariadne has me doubting it now. If you would have asked me to get married this morning, I would have said yes. But now..."

Eames smiled, bringing his hand to his face, smoothing his thumb softly over his cheek.

"It's not a race...we don't have to get married right now. We can wait...as long as you want."

"I don't want to wait too long though..."

"It's fine, petal. You gave me all the time in the world before, the least I can do is return the favor."

Arthur smiled.

"Thank you."

Arthur ignored his phone when it rang. When it rang again later that night, Arthur shut it off and threw it on the floor as he leaned down, returning his focus to Eames' stomach. He pressed soft, light kisses against his stomach, starting again at the side until he reached the center again. Eames smiled as he drew his leg up a little and rested his hand on Arthur's forearm.

"Are you sure you don't want to get that?"

Arthur didn't stop, he didn't even look up as he moved lower, kissing the spot right under his belly button, the hair leading lower tickled his lips as he kept moving.

"Do you really want me to?"

"No...god no."

Arthur smiled as he inched down further, kissing at the juncture of his thigh and hip, nipping as he pulled back and felt Eames shutter. His lips brushed against his hardened shaft as he lifted his head up and he slowly took him in, his mouth opening and sliding downwards. Eames let out a long, pleased moan, his head falling back as he brought his arm up and over his head as he cursed softly, feeling Arthur swallowing him, bobbing his head up, then down again, his lips tight around his dick, his hand holding him at the base to make up for whatever his mouth couldn't reach. His free hand slid up Eames' torso, touching whatever he could, fingernails bluntly scratching him as he moved his hand. Eames gripped the sheets, cursing again, resisting from lifting his hips and throwing off Arthur's rhythm.

He made slick, wet sounds with his mouth, his head moving as he built up a pace, his eyes fluttering up to look at Eames as he saw him looking back and Arthur felt the heat rising to his face, almost embarrassed as if he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. 

Eames pulled him up then, Arthur resisting.

"I'm not done..."

He felt adoration for him at that moment, his chest clenching at the need Arthur had to make him happy, to please him...as if he had not done enough.

"Yes, you are. For now anyway. I want you."

Arthur looked away shyly as he sat straddled on his lap, feeling vunerable so he leaned down, kissing at the corner of his mouth, his jaw, making his way to his ear as he whispered,

"Prep me then. Get me good and ready."

He had to blindly reach over to the nightstand, cursing as he found and nearly dropped the slender bottle of lube as he brought it back, thumbing open the cap as he poured a copious amount onto his fingers and began working them inside him. He watched his face as his eyes shut, his mouth dropped open as he made soft little noises that sounded like discomfort and pleasure. Color burned into his pale cheeks, the tips of his ears bright red as he relaxed around his fingers, letting him in further.

"Arthur..."

He tilted his head up, kissing his chin, then his neck as he moaned sweet words against his sweat slicked skin. He murmured endearments of love, of adoration to him. He could envision trips to Paris in the autumn, London in the winter, Italy in the summer and beautiful, vibratant springs in New York. He could see it all, a lifetime in a blink of an eye.

It was a matter of moment before he felt his cock sliding into his slick, warm insides. Arthur gradually settled on his lap as he looked at him, hands resting on his stomach as he panted softly, rolling his hips as he took Eames further inside him. Eames' hands gripped his hips, aiding his movements as he began to move in a slow, easy rhythm. They moaned, the bed dipping and creaking slightly as Arthur pushed his knees in further to the mattress for leverage, easing himself up, then relaxing as he dropped back down. 

It was loud and messy between them, the orgasm always intense, always perfect. 

When it was over, Eames had an armful of Arthur, hearing him panting against his chest, his dull scratches from his fingernails still stinging against his chest, made all the more obvious when sweat touched them. It was a distant sting but nothing too painful. He turned his head to Arthur's hair, kissing it as he suddenly heard him say something. His attention turned to him as he looked down, tilting his head slightly.

"Hm? What was that?"

Arthur picked his head up, licking his dry lips as he let his hair fall around his face.

"I said I want to marry you."

"I want to marry you too."

"Forget what I said earlier...I don't want time. I don't want to wait. I want you..."

He felt his chest constrict, his heart suddenly beating quicker as a smile tugged at his lips.

"Ok. Just tell me when."

"Ok."

The next day at work, Arthur sat at his desk, humming to himself, working through his usual stack of work. Every now and then, his eye caught sight of his ring and he would smile to himself. He had no real need to think of actual wedding plans, just time off in the future...maybe a new suit. As he typed, opening another folder of banking documents, he heard a knock on his door. 

He didn't even look up as he gave the ok to enter.

However, he smelled something sweet, fragrant, unfamiliar and feminie as he looked up saw her. The former Mrs. Eames.

She was far more stunning in person then in her picture, her hair shone brightly, her make up perfect, lips the color of fresh blood and she wore a fitted black dress under a red peacoat. She carried a small bag that rested on the crook of her arm, her nails sparkled when she moved her hands. She looked at Arthur with a cruel smile as she stood in front of his desk.

"Why if it isn't Arthur Cohen. The mysterious young man seen about town with my ex husband. It's good to finally meet you."


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw Tallulah before him, smiling at him as if he was an old friend, an icy look in her eye as she placed her free hand on her hip. The floral, elegant scent came from her and it seem to haunt her, only briefly appearing, then vanishing into the room, showing up under Arthur's nose then again disappearing. 

"So rude, Mr. Cohen. May I have a seat?"

Arthur felt his mouth working but he didn't speak until he finally cleared his throat as he said,

"Please..."

He made a gesture with his hand as she sat down. She rolled her shoulders to take her coat off and then draped it on her lap. She then reached up behind her neck, fixing her hair, letting it fell around her shoulders gracefully as she then looked at Arthur, resting her hands on her lap.

"So, should we have a chat?"

"I...I don't know what you want."

She smiled at him again and if he didn't know better, he would say it was comforting. But he did know and that look in her eye never faded.

"You can tell me how long you've known my ex husband."

"Just a few months. We met not to long ago through the company."

"Mmm. Eames must really like you."

"I don't know your husband that well. We've only gone out to dinner a few times."

"Did he tell you I was stupid? Did he tell you how gullible I was? Because if he did, then he's a fool."

Arthur felt nervous, his stomach clenching as she leaned back in the chair.

"I knew Eames was up to something. The moment I saw he was moving things along quietly, so I wouldn't suspect. And I warned him that if he had some little slut on the side, that I would ruin him. I have to applaud him though, not once would I have believed that his little slut was some stupid boy. Did he tell you that if he was caught cheating during our marriage that I would own half of everything he owns and he would have to pay alimony?"

"I don't know who you think I am but-"

"But nothing. I'm going to contest my divorce."

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry, I don't want him back. You can keep him. But I want what is due to me. He breached our prenup, he owes me."

"You're not listening to me. I don't know your ex very well. We're aquiantences-"

"Do you really believe I would come in here with wild accusations and nothing else? How do you even think I found you?"

Arthur said nothing. Tallulah's smile turned a little crueler.

"I always suspected Eames had something on the side and I couldn't care less really. I never loved him, but what I did care about was being given what was mine. So don't believe this is a matter of pride. When I started to suspect him cheating, my attorney hired an investigator to follow Eames around, see what he was up to. And oh, that clever man...he hid it well enough. No one even knew of you. Not until after the divorce. You and him popping up subtly on the society pages. Brilliant really, keeping it under wraps until the divorced was finalized. Anyway, once you two started popping up in the paper, it all made sense. Of course...no one would have seen it coming, Eames with you. So the investigator did some digging and found you first and here we are."

"I'm not seeing your ex husband."

"I understand why you would deny it. It would ruin Eames. Not to mention you."

"We're not seeing each other."

"Mmm. Tell me, how is living with him?"

Arthur said nothing though he felt the bottom of his stomach drop away.

"Oh, didn't think I'd know about that either huh? Well that's the beauty of investigators Mr. Cohen. It's what they get paid for."

"You're already divorced. Why don't you let this go?"

"I already explained why. Look, this is nothing personal, I won't go running my mouth like a tabloid gossip to any paper willing to hear me out. That would look bad on my part as well. No, my drama will be with Eames himself. He will give me what is due."

Arthur looked down and felt panic. He felt like begging her not to do this, to just leave. But he didn't and he wouldn't because it wasn't in him to do so.

"You have so much already. Why demand more?"

"He owes me."

"Owes you? For what? For being his trophy wife? For being married to him and not appreciating what you have? He kept his part of the marriage, your prenup is valid, you're just trying to squeeze more money out of him."

Tallulah looked stunned at first because no one ever spoke to her like that before. She then leaned forward, eyes narrowed as she glared.

"Don't you speak to me like that!"

"I'm not afraid of you and if you think that you could here and intimidate me, you're sadly mistaken. If I'm afraid of anything, it's of what harm you could do to Eames, what you could do to torture him longer."

She got up and Arthur did as well. She planted her hands on her desk as she leaned forward, the haunting scent of her lingered around him.

"You don't want to make an enemy out of me Arthur."

He realized that she had the opposite effect on him when she said his name. She said it with disdain, like acid on her tongue, burning his ears when he heard it.

"Don't you dare say my name."

"You'll see me again..."

She then grabbed her coat and put it on as she then picked up her purse and left.

"I knew this was going to happen!"

Yusuf shouted, throwing the envelope at Eames who had hardly walked through his office door when he caught it.

"What?"

"Read that!"

Eames took out the papers from the envelope, reading them over as he got the gist of what he was reading.

"She..."

"She's contesting the divorce!"

"But she can't..."

"Her lawyer says there's proof that you're seeing someone else, that you've been seeing someone else."

"They can't prove that! I covered my tracks when it came to Arthur. Every hotel room was under my name and my name alone, most of those times I even paid in cash! I never went out with him in public as anything more then acquaintances, we hardly touched in those times, there is no way she could prove that I've been seeing him for three years."

"Eames, they don't need prove that, if they can prove that you were seeing him before your divorce, even one day then that's it. Her lawyer will have all the ammunition to ruin you."

"You said this would be fine after my divorce. You're the one who told to go ahead!"

"As your friend Eames! As your lawyer I would have advised you to drop Arthur and save your skin! You're going to throw away everything you worked for."

"It's just money. I love Arthur. I would never give him up. Having to do it for the few months before was punishment enough."

Yusuf sighed as Eames sat down, placing the envelope and papers back on his desk. 

"What should we do?"

"At this point, there isn't much you can do. You can't deny it since I'm sure her investigator knows you two live together. At this point it's how far back he can prove you've been unfaithful and that might be harder for him to do if you're as careful as you said you were."

Eames nodded.

"The less he can prove the better it'll be."

He cursed softly to himself, shaking his head.

"Damn you Tallulah...just couldn't well leave well enough alone..."

"For now, keep a low profile and try not to show up in the paper."

Eames nodded as he got up, leaving the envelope on the desk.

"Keep me updated."

Yusuf nodded as Eames left, making it the shortest visit he ever paid to him.

When Arthur came home, he was still shaken by his sudden visit. He was relieved that Eames was there. He joined him in the bedroom, setting his coat on the foot of the bed as Eames saw him.

"Hi, how was your day?"

He went over to him, kissing him as Arthur kissed him back.

"It was awful."

"Same here. What happened to you?"

"Your ex wife paid me a visit."

Eames stiffened as he looked at him, surprised really.

"She did what?"

"She came to my office. She knew who I was. She said she had an investigator find out about me when she saw us in the paper."

"What did you tell her?"

"That she was a golddigger. And that she never appreciated you."

Eames couldn't help but feel a bit honored that Arthur would stick up for him and he smiled a little. Arthur gave a soft laugh as he shook his head.

"I also told her I wasn't afraid of her."

"You shouldn't. She's got nothing with you but she's going to come swinging at me. She's going to contest the divorce."

"She said she would. She said you owe her."

Eames scoffed. He could hear Tallulah saying that to him and he hated that she had dared to approach him.

"If she contests and she has grounds, I will be in trouble."

"I'll cost you everything you worked for."

Eames held him by the shoulders, making him look up.

"Hey...it's just money. I love you...there's no price tag on that."

"But-"

"Pet...don't think like that please."

Arthur nodded, saying he would stop but he knew he wouldn't. 

It was what he had always feared, being a liability to him. He was glad that Tallulah wouldn't make this public and put the spotlight on them, but all the same, the struggle wasn't over. Eames still had to fight her and deny the length of their relationship. 

He changed his clothes and started dinner, Eames watching, as if wanting to learn as they tried to change the subject and think about other things, kissing a little, somewhat succeeding in making Arthur smile, but his dimples didn't show. As they sat down to eat, Eames looked at him, knowing his mind was turning, thinking, over thinking.

"When can you take some time off?"

Arthur looked up from the dinner he was pushing around on the plate and eating periodically.

"Time off for what?"

"To get married and take a honeymoon of course."

"To get married?"

"I thought you wanted to poppet."

"No...no..Eames...how could you even think of marriage with your divorce hanging over your head still?"

"My divorce is finalized. I want to marry you."

Arthur scoffed, dropping his fork down as he shook his head.

"I can't believe you. You have all this happening, your ex wife threatening to ruin you and still...you're so single minded."

Now Eames threw his fork down as he pushed himself away from the table. He scrubbed his hand over his face, his back facing Arthur. As he turned back to him, anger still evident on his face, he spoke.

"I'm getting so tired of this Arthur. You tell me yes, you'll marry me. Then you tell me you want time. Then you tell me, forget that, you want to get married now and now you're telling me you don't want to. What the hell do you want from me? You're pulling me back and forth, you keep flip flopping all over the place and you seem to know what you want but you don't!"

"I do know what I want!"

Arthur got up next, dinner practically spoiled as he stood up, walking over to Eames.

"I do want to marry you, I do, but I don't want to make things worse for you with this contesting of your divorce!"

"Why does that even matter? I've been trying to get you to understand this for years but you refuse to listen to me! Do you not want to get married?"

"Yes!"

"Then why are you making it so difficult? It's like you're stringing me along! You've been doing this to me for years. Do you just want me to beg you for everything?"

"No, I don't want you to beg...Eames...I don't want you to ruin yourself for me...I'm not worth it."

Eames sighed, finally understanding a bit of Arthur's behavior. He pulled him over, kissing him softly, hearing him sigh as he melted against his embrace. Eames rubbed his back, pressing his face against Arthur's, speaking softly into his ear.

"You are worth it. If I had to give up everything I have...you're worth it. If I didn't think you were, I would have never started up with you...I would have never left my wife for you. You're worth more then you believe."

Arthur closed his eyes, sliding his arms under Eames', fingers clenching at his shirt as he sighed against his chest.

"I love you...I want to marry you."

"So marry me already. Tell me when you have some time off so we can get married and I can take you on a proper honeymoon."

Arthur laughed a little, dimples showing up on his face.

The next afternoon, Eames met with Yusuf to go over the important documents concerning Tallulah and the divorce. Yusuf had met with Tallulah's attorney and read over the so-called evidence.

"It's highly unoradox but I happen to know Ronald Charles."

Eames laughed as he shook his head.

"I can't believe you know Tallulah's attorney."

"We went to law school together. Besides, he won't tell me the specifics but he did tell me the investigator found very little evidence. Everything he found coincided with what you said. Hotel days matched up with days you were said you were there alone, hotel records only find your name on said days and credit card records show nothing out of the ordinary. I must say, you did cover your tracks nicely."

"Thank you. But you did say he found very little, meaning he did find something."

"Nothing that could contest a divorce. The photos of you and Arthur don't prove anything since it was public and it was just dinner...you've been seen in a lot of places with other people having dinner. Although what make it suspicious is that you've been seen more then once with him. And there is one record that stands out the most..."

"What's that?"

"A Cartier wedding diamond wedding band which I'm sure the former Mrs. Eames will boldly state that she does not own."

Eames sighed, having forgotten about that. All he could think of was buying that for Arthur, he had been distraught from Arthur avoiding him and not talking to him.

"It was his engagement ring."

"You proposed a year ago? You were still married then."

"We had gotten into a fight...he wanted to leave me and he hadn't spoken to me in months. I was desperate to get him back so I went to him on New Year's Eve with the ring and he accepted."

"Well, that little pebble in this shoe might be something that we can't explain away. The record for that purchase is unavoidable."

Eames sighed, shaking his head.

"It proves I've been with Arthur for at least a year."

"Not necessarily. It's just a ring. It could have been for your wife, you just didn't give it to her and of course it's not refundable."

"Is that believable enough?"

"It doesn't have to be. It just casts enough doubt on the idea."

Eames still wasn't sure. He twisted his mouth slightly in doubt as he then let out a breath.

"I'm worried. Not even for myself, I just don't want Arthur to think I'm loosing everything because of him."

"You won't loose everything. I'll make sure of that."


	18. Chapter 18

Eames hated that he had to do this again. He sat beside Yusuf in his proper suit and across from him, his ice queen of an ex wife, once again going over the specifics of their marriage. The prenup was brought out, read out loud, line by line, Tallulah's attorney making clear the line of adultery as being a cause for troubles for Eames.

"It is clearly stated in their prenuptial agreement that any cause of adultry from either party is cause for half of the assets to be given to the cheated party in addition to alimony."

"But proof must be given that a party has been cheated on." Rebutted Yusuf.

"There is proof."

Mr. Charles opened a file, going through the pages of it before producing a photo copy of a receipt from Cartier.

"This copy is a reciept dated a year ago that shows a Cartier wedding band was purchased."

"I don't own a Cartier band." Tallulah said softly.

The mediator looked at Yusuf as he and Eames looked at the page together as if for the first time. Eames then whispered to Yusuf as he explained.

"My client stated that he bought the wedding for his wife at the time, the band was never presented to her since they were never able to get over the rough patch that ultimately lead to the demise of their marriage."

Tallulah glared at him, frowning as Eames just looked back at her. The mediator was given the photo copy as he looked it over and then asked,

"Is the wedding band still in your client's possession Mr. Rao?"

Eames reached into his breast coat pocket and produced the red box, the gold cursive swirl of Cartier on the top of the box.

It had been hard to ask for the ring back. Eames had to tell Arthur he needed it for the procedure and he would bring it back to him that very evening. It didn't take away any of the sting though, especially as Arthur had to carefully pull it off his finger and tuck back in the velvet folds. He hated seeing that look on his face, as if he was asking to end their relationship. He saw Arthur rub his now naked finger with his thumb and Eames felt awful.

"I'm so sorry...I'll make this up to you."

Arthur nodded, trying to look as if he understood.

"It's okay...I know you need it. Besides, you'll bring it back tonight."

"I will."

"Then all is forgiven."

Eames smiled and kissed him softly though he had resolved it to himself to make it up to him.

The mediator looked at the box before Yusuf handed it to him. He opened it and made sure the ring matched the description on the photo copied receipt. Tallulah was not ready to let that go.

"Was it engraved?"

Eames had been prepared for that. He had not planned on engraving anything but his and Arthur's wedding date in that band but since Arthur had not decided on a day, the band was still empty.

"No, there is no engravement in the ring or on the receipt. Counselor."

He handed the ring back to Yusuf, who returned it to Eames and he quickly tucked it away in his breast coat pocket again. 

"This is ridiculous! I know he's been having an affair!"

Tallulah had reached the end of her icy calmness. She stood up from her chair, Mr. Charles doing his best to calm her down as the mediator called her out in a stern and loud voice.

"Ms. Miles, if you cannot conduct yourself in a proper manner, then I shall dismiss this contestment entirely!"

Tallulah slammed her hands on the table and plopped back down in her seat, almost ungracefully as she stewed. Mr. Charles cleared his throat as Eames sat back with his usual calmness. Yusuf continued.

"My client's time has been significantly wasted. We have given most of the properties to Ms. Miles, all the funds in their shared accounts and the prenuptial agreement has not been broken."

Before the mediator had a chance to say anything, Tallulah leaned over and whispered something to her attorney. Mr. Charles then said,

"If, I may. There is still evidence that Mr. Eames has been carrying on an affair. While we cannot exact a timeline, we know for sure he is not living in the current address given but in a different location altogether with an Arthur Cohen."

He handed his findings over to the mediator and waited for permission continue.

"Investigations show that Mr. Eames never bothered moving into said residence but with Mr. Cohen immediately following his divorce. Ms. Miles stated that the day he moved out, he left with minimal items, everything else was taken to this address but his personal belongings went with him to Mr. Cohen's home."

"Is there a connection between Arthur Cohen and William Eames?" asked the mediator.

"No, there isn't." Spoke Yusuf.

"Your honor, while there is little evidence showing that Mr. Eames did in fact have an affair during his marriage, it's evident that he is seeing someone. Courtships happen in a matter of time and no other record of Mr. Cohen exists in Mr. Eames' timeline until after his divorce. It's enough to prove that he's hidden this affair until after his divorce was granted to get out of his prenuptial agreement."

Eames sat calmly though worry had built up in his stomach, making his hands clammy. He refused to look any more collected then he did before, despite Tallulah.

"Mr. Cohen and Mr. Eames are friends, there is no need to document a friendship in said investigation." Replied Yusuf.

"But it does form doubt Mr. Rao." The mediator replied.

Eames couldn't admit to any kind of relationship without damaging his chances at getting out of this marriage scott free. He sighed a bit as he looked at Yusuf. Tallulah looked as if she might win. Eames quickly thought of something and whispered it to Yusuf who finally spoke to mediator again.

"Mr. Cohen was and has been a friend of my client's for years. If your investigation holds any kind of information on Mr. Cohen, you would see that he actually works for the company that Ms. Miles' father owns. They met through mutual sources and have been friends for some time. The fact that my client is living with him now is irrelevant."

The mediator seem to think about it, reading through the papers given to him by Tallulah's attorney from the investigation. He then looked up as he cleared his throat.

"Mr. Rao has made an interesting point. The fact that Mr. Eames is living with someone else is irrelevant. The friendship does not have to be documented and unless proof and documentation could be presented that Mr. Eames in fact had been having an affair that was kept secret until the divorce has been granted, then the point is moot. The divorce remains as stands, Ms. Miles keeps what was granted with no additional alimony."

The case was dismissed again and while Eames did feel some relief, he knew Tallulah would not be finished with him. They stood up, Yusuf and Mr. Charles packing up their cases as Tallulah walked around the table and approached Eames. She looked at him and Eames waited, waiting to hear what she was going to say but instead, she just gave him a look and left.

Eames went home and it felt amazing to say that. He had Arthur's ring in his breast coat pocket, he bought some nice wine and flowers with him and when he arrived, he set everything down on the table and went to change. He expected Arthur home later that evening so he sought for the one vase he knew he kept in the kitchen. As he found it, he heard the door opening and he stood up, holding the vase as he closed the cupboard. He saw Arthur coming in and he smiled as he set the vase down on the counter.

"Poppet, what a delightful surprise. I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

His happiness was put on pause as he saw the look of frustration and sadness on his face. He met him half way as Arthur walked inside.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up at him and he looked stunned.

"I was fired today."

"What? Why?"

"They said I didn't file my vacation time properly and I took more days off that weren't approved and that my work was missing or incomplete...I didn't understand. I made sure everything was right and when we got back, I had everything up to date."

"Oh...pet..."

He pulled him in, holding him close as he felt Arthur holding onto him, resting his head against him. He rubbed his back, trying to comfort him as he heard him sighing deeply.

"What am I going to do?"

He wanted to say he would take care of him, that it was fine because he was there but he knew Arthur better then that. Saying those things would be insulting and it cause a huge fight between them. 

But he really wanted to. He wanted nothing more then to take care of him if only Arthur would let him.

"You'll find another job, it'll be fine."

It was the best he could come up with.

It didn't take very long to piece together what had happened. Tallulah had some how convinced her father to have Arthur fired. Eames didn't even have to think on it too long, her signature was all over it. He didn't tell Arthur though, he had a hard enough night trying to console him and bite his tongue from saying what he really wanted to say. 

Arthur made dinner, admired the calla lillies Eames brought home for him and drank the wine with dinner but he was mainly quiet, consumed with thoughts about what he was going to do now that he had no job. When they went to bed, Arthur laid down, staring into space as Eames brushed his teeth and then returned to the bedroom, seeing Arthur looking distraught. His eye caught the red box on the night stand and he quickly picked it up and sat beside him.

"Hey...you forgot about this."

Arthur blinked and then focused as he looked up and saw the box Eames was holding.

"Oh...I did."

Eames opened the box for him, taking the diamond band out and slipping it back on Arthur's slender finger.

"I didn't even ask how it went...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's over. She couldn't prove anything...even with the ring."

He nodded as he looked at his ring, loving how it made his hand look, how the band sparkled in the light. Eames saw a small smile showing up on his face, a hint of his dimple appearing on his cheek. He then set the box down on the night stand again and got in bed, laying beside him, taking his hand as he kissed the back of his fingers.

"I love you."

Arthur turned and looked at him, the small smile still on his face.

"I love you too."

There was so much he's longed to say, so much he wished he could do but despite the length of their relationship, Arthur's still had an edge on him Eames had never managed to wear down. He was still cautious around him, what he said, what he did and he understood why. Their relationship was not founded on honesty and it had been rocky to say the least. No matter how much Eames loved him, in the end, the beginning of their romance would always start off with Eames being married and making Arthur his mistress. 

And God, Arthur had his pride. He hated himself for loving Eames, for tolerating his marriage for as long as he did, for letting Eames in when he should have called it quits forever ago. He hated himself for letting it happen and to compensate, he refused Eames' elaborate gifts, his money, his offer of help and in some cases his affection. He thought he should take care of himself, he had all his life and he wasn't about to let someone else do it for him, especially the married man he was seeing.

Eames had hoped that with his divorce, now all his affection, his time would be focused on Arthur some things could change, but Arthur fought him every step of the way. He made up rules and laid out plans and if Eames didn't abide then there would be trouble. To appease him, he followed Arthur's rules, paid his meager portion of the rent, his own bills and could never bring anything into the apartment that Arthur couldn't afford as well. 

They had already argued about it, about Eames wanting to take care of him and the rage that came from Arthur, one would think that he and his mother had been insulted. So Eames never brought it up again. 

At times, he found himself unhappy. His marriage to Tallulah while not over all dreadful, was painfully lonely. They lived apart and Tallulah wanted nothing to do with him physically which made it all the easier to run to Arthur. But now Arthur, while a lot more affectionate and caring then his ex wife, still wanted to stand on his own two feet, stubbornly, even when he couldn't. He hated that he couldn't help him while he struggled, hated that when he was angry, wouldn't go near him, would hardly speak to him, he hated that it made him feel as if he was still married to his ex. 

Now without his job, he was still forced to remain silent and not offer help. He hated to think that this was their future, living together but still separately.

"Love..."

Arthur looked at him, still holding his hand as replied with a questioning hm.

"When we get married-"

"I know where you're going with this."

"You won't even let me finish."

"Eames, I don't need you to take care of me, even after we get married."

"What about now? When you need the help?"

"I don't. I'll get another job. It's just a temporary situation."

"I wish you would let me help you."

"I don't need it. Go to sleep."

He let go of his hand, turning his back to him, angry already. He sighed and turned off the light and settled on his own side of the bed. 

He vaguely wondered if it would soon turn into his own room.


	19. Chapter 19

Eames wakes with dread the next morning. He hated that feeling and he longed not to feel it with Arthur. He turned and looked over his shoulder, seeing Arthur on his stomach, still asleep. He turned completely, reaching for him, sliding his hand over his shirt covered back, over his shoulder and down his bare arm until he reached his wrist. He grasped it lightly as he tucked his other arm under him, turning him to his side, spooning him with ease, glad he weighed nothing. He kissed the nape of his neck, then his shoulder all while pushing last night out of his mind. He didn't want to feel that way anymore and he would have to do everything in his power to make Arthur happy. In the middle of his affection, Arthur awoke, making soft, yawning noises, turning a little only to hit Eames' chest as he turned his head.

"Hi."

"Good morning."

They kissed despite the morning breath. Eames smiled as he nuzzled his ear.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"I did. I upset you. I want you to know that I don't mean anything by what I say...but I'm sorry if it offended you. I'll never bring it up again."

Arthur felt a little guilty and he held Eames' arms against him tighter. The man was apologizing for wanting to help him. He felt like a fool.

"No, don't apologize. I was being irrational. I know you mean well...it's just...I still have that old mentality set."

"What would that be?"

"That I'm your mistress."

"You're not though. You're my fiancee. Soon my husband."

Arthur couldn't help but smile at that and he held onto him a bit tighter. He felt that elation, that joy bubble in his chest hearing that, knowing that Eames wanted to marry him.

"You're the only person I ever cared about so deeply. I would do anything to make you happy...anything you want."

Arthur swallowed hard, the slight nudge of guilt he had before began to crush the bubble he felt earlier. He hid his face against Eames' neck, sighing to himself, scared to let himself care as much as he wanted to, scared to let Eames take care of him. He was still very scared of Eames, of what he brought out in him.

"You make me happy. You're everything I needed."

Eames smiled, kissing his hair, holding him tightly against him. It was a few minutes before Arthur pulled back, sighing softly, brushing his hand over his eye as then looked at Eames, pushing his hair back from his face.

"I do need your help. But I want it to be temporary. And I don't want you to go overboard."

"Whatever you want."

"I'm serious."

"I know you are."

Arthur spent days writing up his resume, perfecting it, then erasing it and doing it again, being sure to list his education, his degrees and excellent attendance. He listed his last job and then looked at the blinking cursor at the end, listing the last month he worked there, knowing that they would ask why he was fired and it would look bad no matter how he phrased it. He would scrub his hands over his face and feel frustrated, wanting to cry from it, knowing no matter what, he was going to have the hardest time finding a job. He was sure Tallulah had something to do with him being fired and he couldn't do anything about it.

When Eames went out, he let himself despair, hating that for the first time since he was sixteen, he had no job. 

He also hadn't spoke to Ariadne in weeks. He had told her off and while she had made no gesture to talk to him either, he felt like he should be the grown up, since after all he started it and called her. Her line rang and rang and finally she picked up.

"Hey."

She sounded unsure and a little nervous but also annoyed.

"Hey. How are you?"

"What do you care?"

"Ari...I'm calling to apologize."

"Took you long enough."

"I know, I'm asshole. I'm sorry."

She sighed a little and then said,

"You are. But...I forgive you. I wasn't exactly being supportive."

"Thanks...I missed you."

"I missed you too. Jerk."

They laughed and talked a little, Ariadne catching him to what she had been up to. 

"So, you know, work. All that. How about you?"

"Same old, same old. Oh and I got fired."

"What?! What happened?"

"Eames' ex-wife. Her father owns the company I worked for. She convinced him to fire me in retaliation for her divorce."

"She knew it was you?"

"She had an investigator do work on me."

"Oh man..."

"She's...she's a piece of work. She tried to overturn the divorce in her favor. She so cold. And vicious. It's strange though, when you look at her, you're almost stunned by how beautiful she is. But she's evil...she's cruel. I have no idea how Eames ever stayed with her as long as he did."

"You could almost see it in her eyes. In her photos. She has shark eyes. They're cold and dark."

"You're right."

"What are you doing about the no job thing?"

"I'm doing my resume. But I know that the moment they ask why I was fired...I won't get the job."

"You never know. What about Eames?"

"He offered to take care of me. I told him no, I didn't need his help, even after we got married. And then he apologized. He apologized for offering to help me because he knew I was angry about it."

"Goddamnit Arthur. You are such a fucking scum bag sometimes."

He sighed, now feeling a little warmth come to his face, embarrassed.

"I know. I felt awful."

"You should! He wants to take care of you and you turn him down like an idiot, especially when you need it! Do you know what I would give to have someone like him?"

"I'm scared..."

"Of what? Hasn't he done enough to prove to you that you're what he wants?"

"I just...I don't know..."

He was at a loss for words. Eames had done so much for him and asked for so little in return. Yet, Arthur remained hesitant, scared. He finally swallowed hard and admitted it out loud.

"I'm scared he'll regret what he did and leave me. And what will I do then, if he leaves? What if by then I accepted his help and now I depend on him and then suddenly it dawns on him that, oh shit, I nearly blew it all for some nobody...and he walks. What would I do?"

"Arthur..."

Her voice sounded sad for him and Arthur covered his mouth, hating to voice that fear that had been gnawing at him since Eames told him about his plans to divorce his wife. His eyes watered at the idea that Eames would leave him, not for the sake of the money, he could always find ways to get by, pick himself up again. He was scared he would look at him one day and see his mistake, think to himself, what did I do? Jeopardizing everything for some boy, for some nobody. Arthur couldn't take that...the one time Eames had, had enough of his bullshit and was ready to walk away, tired of Arthur's verbal abuse, of his flip flopping and indecisiveness had shaken Arthur so much that he was terrified of it happening again. His defense was constantly up though, as if he was trying to shield himself for a blow that would eventually happen. He still didn't want to love Eames as much as he knew he did. He still didn't want to get too close. So he was mean, he made Eames abide by rules, he picked stupid fights, he refused his tokens of affection, he refused plans Eames wanted to go through with, he refused the very idea of Eames taking care of him because he knew if he did, if he allowed Eames to show him how much he really loved him, it would hurt more when he walked away.

"He's not going to leave you."

"He might."

"If he would, it would be because of you. Because you didn't want him there anymore, because you drove him away. If he was just after sex, he would have walked away years ago. The man loves you Arthur, he loves you. He was willing to throw it all away, just for you. No one does that blindly. He put thought into it, he knew what he was doing."

Arthur sighed, wiping away at his eyes, feeling foolish for crying and he was grateful he was alone. He cleared his throat as he spoke again.

"If...if I can...and he's willing, would you meet him?"

"I thought you would never ask."

That evening when Eames comes home, Arthur had dinner going and he threw his arms around him, kissing him delightedly, smiling as he heard a deep chuckle come from Eames.

"What's all this then?"

"I'm glad you're home. I thought about you all day."

"I thought of you too."

"I missed you Eames. A lot."

It was a moment, like a rare stone that Eames loved to keep for himself, something to tuck away in the folds of his memory and bring it up when he needed to.

"I missed you too."

He made chicken pesto, white wine already on the table, rolls in the oven. The kitchen smelled delicious. Eames felt a pang of happiness, loving when this happened, such a sweet and domestic gesture. He knew Arthur went through great pains for this as he did every other dinner and Eames appreciated everything. When he was finally able to pull away, he took off his coat and Arthur urged him to go change so he did. He was back in minutes, wearing his favorite pajama pants and a fitted gray shirt, his hair now messy since Eames ran his hands through it and mussed it on purposed. He sat at the table and waited as Arthur brought him his plate, then served him wine before sitting down himself. They talked about their day, how it went, the un-eventfulness of it all. Eames had more to talk about so Arthur listened, nodded, laughed when appropriate and smiled.

"I talked to Ariadne today."

"Oh?"

He had only mentioned her a handful of times, more importantly mentioning she was his best friend. He briefly touched on their fight weeks before so he wasn't surprised that Eames faked his knowing on what was going on.

"Yeah, since the fight, we hadn't talked much. But we did today and we're fine now."

"Good to know."

"I was wondering something."

"And what is that you're wondering, my love?"

"Would you be willing to meet Ariadne? I know you said we shouldn't tell anyone-"

"That was before. It doesn't matter now, we can tell whoever we want, so yes, I'd be delighted to meet your friend."

"Just like that?"

"Did you expect more resistance?"

"Frankly, yes. We talked about it before and you were very adamant about not telling anyone."

"Well, petal, that was before our picture showed up in the society pages and my ex wife knew everything about you."

"Oh."

"So when should we meet your dearest friend?"

Arthur smiled a bit, despite himself trying not to.

"I'll ask her. I'll arrange it. But I'll be mindful of your schedule."

Eames smiled back at him and continued eating.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur found himself nervous about Ariadne meeting Eames.

Not because Eames wouldn't be his charming, perfect, handsome self, he was worried about Ariadne. He loved her dearly, had for many years. She had been his voice of reason, his sanity, his rock for as long as he could remember. The only time in his life when he lost sight of her was when he started dating Eames. He always felt horribly guilty at not telling her, but the circumstances where not withstanding. Ariadne was always terribly blunt and straight to the point, never hesitating or sparing feelings which, a lot of people found off putting. Arthur had done his best to prepare and warn Eames, but Eames said he could handle it. 

Because of his stubborn pride and his refusal to let go of things, they had dinner at a plain, nondescript restaurant which he found in the New York Zagat restaurant guide, listed as inexpensive, charming with delicious appetizers and moderate selection of wine. They took a cab there, dressed nicely, though still maintaining an air of casualty as Arthur tried his best not to fidget. When they arrived, Ariadne was standing outside, her hair pulled back in a nice ponytail, dress pants on and boots, her dark gray peacoat covering the rest. When she saw them, she huffed and went over to Arthur. As she hugged him, she said,

"All the money in the world and you make us go to some hole in the wall."

"Ariadne...a little soon too start isn't it?"

He'd been distracted by her that he didn't notice Eames paying the cab until it pulled off and he tucked his wallet away. He pouted a bit as she then stood up straight and extended her hand out to him,

"Hello, I'm Ariadne. It's so good to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Eames."

"I know."

She smiled as he gave a laugh and Arthur felt some relief. 

It didn't last long. Once they went inside and sat down, Ariadne looked over her menu and started fired off questions at the same time.

"So, how long have you known darling Arthur?"

"About three years."

"Wow, I heard it was very hard to be discreet about who you're boffing in this city, especially if you're someone important."

Arthur brought his hand to his face as Eames kept going, not even phased.

"I'm no one important, hence the ease."

"Was he your first affair?"

"Damnit Ari!"

Arthur felt embarrassed now, his face pink as she looked surprised.

"What? I'm just asking."

"Yes, he was. And the last. I'm not the cheating kind if that's what you're wondering. I was married for seven miserable years and I was by myself for the first four."

"Ah. So the ex was a shrew?"

"That's a polite term for it."

"Ah. Frigid?"

"Extremely."

"So you tried to have a real marriage?"

"The first day of my marriage yes. But when I undressed in front of her, she started whining and pouting because I had tattoos and she locked herself in the bathroom, saying she was appalled. After that she said she only married me on her parents say so and she actually found me repulsive. I never tried again."

Arthur had never known that. How anyone found him anything but insanely attractive still baffled him. He loved how Eames looked; in a suit, in his pajama pants, in nothing at all, he loved him. While Arthur looked at him in amazement, Ariadne oo-ed and said,

"So you have tattoos huh? A lot?"

"A few."

"When did you get them? Most socialites don't really go for that sort of thing."

"In my hellion days."

Ariadne giggles as she then looks at Arthur.

"I like him."

"Me too."

Eames smiled brightly at him.

Dinner went over pretty well. Eames and Ariadne got to know each other a bit better, talking and asking questions though Ariadne asked some of the more embarrassing and painful questions and Arthur had to suffer second hand humiliation. By the time dinner was over, Arthur took the check and divided it equally among the three of them. Ariadne gave him a face when she saw Eames wouldn't even fight him on it. 

She kicked him under the table and Arthur yelped a bit and shot her a look.

Nonetheless, he worked out the total and tip and everyone paid. Eames then helped Ariadne with her coat as she smiled and thanked him as they walked outside. They stood outside for a bit as she then suggested they get coffee or something. Eames was all right with it, so Arthur agreed and they walked a few blocks over to get some coffee.

Ariadne also listened when Eames spoke, the way he spoke of Arthur, how he looked at him adoringly and how he let his fingers brush next to his when they were close to each other. She saw how he thought the world of him and she so badly wanted to chew Arthur out for ever thinking Eames would cause him any kind of harm.

After the coffee and long hours of conversation, they called it a night and after putting Ariadne in a cab, they went home. Later on, Ariadne called Arthur and yelled at him, telling him he was stupid for ever thinking anything negative about him. 

Arthur had to agree.

When they arrived back home, Arthur put his arms around him after they took off their coats and Eames smiled.

"She's nice. Blunt too."

Arthur felt his face flush as he nodded.

"I tried to warn you."

"It's fine. She has your best interest."

He rested his hands on the curve of Arthur's hip bones, feeling them through his pants and tucked in shirt. He felt Arthur leaning against him, sighing softly as he felt secure, safe, warm. 

"Should we take this to the room?"

"Yes."

They undressed and got in bed and in the middle of their love making, Arthur touched his face, running his fingers through his hair, looking up at him, seeing all the emotion exposed in his eyes. He didn't know why he fought everything, why he resisted...Ariadne was right, Eames would never hurt him, never leave him and if he would, it would be because of his own stupid mistakes. He brought him down, kissing him fully on the mouth, his other arm wrapping around his neck. When he pulled away, he felt his eyes fluttering open.

"Tomorrow..."

He felt Eames' hips stutter as he looked a bit confused.

"What?"

"Let's get married...tomorrow...I don't want to wait anymore..."

Eames had to stop, looking at him, coming down to rest on his elbows as he kissed him again and again.

"Yes..."

He couldn't help but smile as he kissed him more.

It was impossible to get married the very next day but Eames pressed it as fast as he could, half worried Arthur would change his mind again. Over the next few days, Eames went to work. He took a few calls, did some work but one of the perks of being someone higher up meant he didn't have to go through the usual channels to take vacation time. He called Yusuf find out if his paper work for the license had been drawn up and if they had an appointment to see a judge. 

"Yes, everything is ready. I rushed it since you said you were pressed for time."

"Thank you, it's appreciated."

"I do have to ask you though, do you just want to get married like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to file a prenup?"

"God, no. I had enough bickering over things and money...at this point if he wants to leave me, he can have everything."

"You know, as your lawyer, I have to tell you what a bad idea this is."

"Yusuf, I don't care."

"All right. Everything is ready for you and Arthur to sign. I'll see you soon."

He hung and afterwards, he quickly got his things together and left.

He picked up Arthur on his way to Yusuf's office, seeing him dressed in a lovely dove gray suit, a matching waistcoat and a pale blue tie. He had his hair slicked back and looked much more grown up then normal. He twisted his fingers around his engagement band, looking down at his lap as Eames rested his hands over his.

"Are you nervous?"

Arthur looked up at him, a soft smile on his face.

"A little."

When the cab arrived at Yusuf's office, they got out as Eames paid the fare and then headed to his office. Arthur was nervous but anxious and excited and he didn't pay attention until they arrived at his office and stepped in. He looked up suddenly, hearing something and after looking at Eames, he turned and saw another man.

"Arthur, this is my lawyer and my friend Yusuf."

Yusuf extended his hand to him, smiling.

"A pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

He directed them to his desk where the paperwork was filled out and ready for signature and as Arthur was given a pen, he paused and asked,

"What is this that I'm signing?"

"Your marriage license."

He looked up from the papers and then back at Eames as he felt a little taken off guard.

"Just the license?"

"Are you expecting to sign something else?"

"I thought...that...you would have needed a prenup."

Eames smiled softly as Yusuf said,

"He didn't want one."

Arthur looked back at Eames, seeing him smile at him before he leaned over and kissed his brow. 

He immediately signed.

It was for the most part, painless. 

Arthur kept expecting something to happen, for something to come crashing through his world but nothing did. 

He staved off fighting about anything that night. They had gone out to dinner, photographers be damned, in a celebration to their marriage. He let Eames pay though he did feel flinch when he caught partical sight of the check and saw three digits. They went home afterwards and made love for the first time as a married couple and as silly as it felt for Arthur to think, it did feel different now that he was the spouse, not the mistress. He let his guard down just a little, just enough to peek over the edge and see everything Eames was offering. As he held him while they laid in the afterglow, Eames stroked his hair and asked if he had ever wanted to go anywhere special.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, outside of Manhattan. You said you've never been."

"Oh...sorry, my mind isn't focused yet."

He gave a deep laugh and it vibrated through his chest and Arthur heard it clearly. He then smiled, his fingers walking over his collarbones as he started to speak.

"I always wanted to go to Europe. Not just England or Paris either. Of course those places but other places too. Belgium, Austria, Zurich, Athens, Rome, Venice. I've read about those places. All the tourist crap but...it seems so beautiful."

"I can take you...if you let me. I'd love to show you everything. I have a home in England and that could be our first stop."

Arthur sighed deeply but for once, not from frustration.

"It's too much. I would be overwhelmed."

"We could go to one place and spend two weeks there if you'd like."

Arthur was quiet for a moment, thinking about it, fighting with himself, for once telling himself to shut up.

"Petal?"

"I'm thinking about it."

For Eames it was a victory. He had never gotten anything more then a no from him. He smiled and kissed his hair as he held his hand firmly over his bare shoulder.

"It's more then enough to hear."


	21. Chapter 21

The news of his remarriage did not stay quiet for very long. While most of society did not know, Tallulah did. She was furious, knowing exactly who her ex-husband had remarried and now he was going to get what was her's. It boiled her blood to know that he had left her not just for some boy, but for some nobody, some working class nobody.

Made all the worse by the fact that Eames had been right about that.

She couldn't stand the idea of the press finding out of her ex-husband's sexuality, it would look shameful on her part as well as his but it still didn't do right by her for him to go off and live some idyllic life either. She couldn't even touch Arthur now since he had been fired and she could never get to Eames. The very idea made her want to stomp around in her Jimmy Choo's, furious that he got to have what he wanted and she didn't. 

She pouted, now having been denied twice in her settlement and Eames remarrying to some nobody.

She tried to think of a way to use this an advantage, surely him getting remarried so soon would look strange but she couldn't find a way to work that back into her divorce hearings, even her attorney would laugh at her if she tried. She thought of telling Eames' parents but all they would do is threaten to cut ties with him and he was a grown man with no need of his parent's approval. Still...the thought lingered on in her mind. 

Over the next few days, she watched the paper, held up in her penthouse, waiting for something, anything that would aid her thoughts. Nothing came of it. Finally, in an act of petty jealousy and annoyance, she called Eames. His line rang for a moment before a voice answered.

"Hello?"

She was silent, trying to place the voice until she realized who it was.

"Arthur..."

Like venom in her mouth, she snarled his name out.

"Why are you calling, Tallulah?"

"I wanted to speak to Eames."

"He has nothing to say to you."

"Does he even know you're answering his phone?"

"He's right beside me."

Her face darkened as she clenched the phone tightly.

"Put him on the phone."

"He doesn't have anything to say to you."

"Fine. Then you tell him that he needs to speak to me before I speak to his parents."

He was silent and there was some rustling before Eames' heavier, accented voice came on the line.

"How desperate for attention are you?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you were right."

"I was right about what?"

"When you said it would burn me if you left me for some nobody. You were right."

Eames said nothing then he cleared his throat.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to answer something for me."

"What?"

"Do you really love him? Is that why you were willing to give me what you had...so you could be with him? Is he really so wonderful?"

"Yes. To everything. You never loved me Tallulah, you never tried. He's perfect for me...he's perfect for me. I'm only sorry we were married at all because it delayed my chances at being with him."

"You're cruel..."

"So are you."

"Oh...Mr. Eames...you have no idea just how cruel."

She hung up without another word.

The impact of their marriage came crashing into Eames first. Tallulah told his parents he had remarried though she didn't say to whom, leaving all that in Eames' lap to deal with. They were furious to say the least, first at his initial marriage, then that he married Arthur, then that he was no one, not at all connected. 

They had already been angry at his divorce but now this.

They knew they held no recoil against him when it came to money but they disapproved greatly and disowned him immediately. Eames expected as much so he wasn't too broken hearted over the decision, just rather disappointed. 

The second blow came to Arthur when word was quietly spread through the press on who he was. His name began appearing in papers and he was shocked and worried when Ariadne showed him. It got worse when they stepped out of a restaurant after having lunch and two or three reporters where suddenly in his face, cameras snapping their pictures as they asked him a bunch of questions. He didn't even answer and he was grateful it was so few that he and Ariadne were able to break through and flee. 

He hadn't liked that feeling at all and he was scared to tell Eames but he didn't have to tell him anything because he already knew. They had bothered him as well, taking his picture, asking him about Arthur, about his ex-wife, about his supposed marriage. He too said nothing and got away. He knew Yusuf had been right, that this was going to get bad before it would get better but he was more afraid of what Arthur would say and do. He was so easily triggered, so easily pushed, he feared Arthur would have regrets and leave him. But when he arrived home and told him what had happened, he got an armful of his husband, kissing him, telling him it would be fine. 

They left the city for a little while, Arthur suggesting they go on their honeymoon. It was a perfect excuse anyway. They spent two weeks on a private Italian beach, soaking up sun, having room service and making love when the mood struck. Arthur found he could very much get use to that and it was fun, very nearly forgetting about the troubles at home. One the final day, Arthur packed his bag, seeing a little color on his usually pale skin, feeling content and happy, seeing Eames on the phone, doing a little work since they were headed back and he realized he was actually happy. It wasn't something he felt he should be, or an idea or just faking it...he was happy, despite everything that happened. When Eames hung up, he sat beside his suitcase, looking up at Arthur with a smile, his white loose button down lazily done showing off the black ink over his collarbones, on his chest, his chest hair made more obvious from his healthy tan. His hair was a mess, not at all bothering with it since they woke up that morning and he wore jeans. He was still bare foot while Arthur was in khakis in a short sleeved button down along with his sneakers.

"You're not even ready."

"I can be in a moment."

He kept looking at Arthur, which made him laugh a little as he set down the last of his clothes in a neat stack.

"What? You keep staring."

"I'm not staring. I'm admiring you."

Arthur rolled his eyes, picking up the flap of the suit case, bringing it down and as he started to zipper it shut. 

"This honeymoon has made you a sap."

"I've always been a sap for you."

That did make Arthur stop and smile, dimples appearing on his cheeks as Eames took his hand, kissing his knuckles as he looked at him the entire time.

"Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes. I have you to guide me through it all."

"You always will."

He pulled him close, making him lean down as he tilted his head up, kissing him fully on the lips, Arthur bringing his free hand around his neck, fingers scraping the short hairs at the nape, his skin soft and warm under his touch.

There would be days that Arthur couldn't believe that they were married. Days where they would still fight over nothing, over everything, over money. Days where Arthur would be fed up and frustrated. But he knew Eames would be there for him, he would always be there for him, the guiding light in his life. 

It was as perfect as it was going to get.


End file.
